Love Potion
by Premus
Summary: Inspired buy the song "Accidentally In Love" by  Counting Crows. Fuji opened the door to the club room and there... In Ryoma's hand was his sisters "Love Potion" bottle... Empty.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own POT!**

**Chapter 1**

**~*~ LOVE POTION ~*~**

**This story came to me while listening to "Accidentally in Love" by Counting Crows. XD  
I wont lie when i said i SCREAMED when i thought it^^ The idea just BANG! hit me by surprise! lolz. I'm such a freak -_-" Anyway. I hope you all like it! coz i had a really great time writing it. 8D**

* * *

"Syuusuke"

Fuji heard his sister call from downstairs. He was reviewing for a test that morning but he closed his Science book and stood up from his chair nonetheless. Exiting his bed room, he placed a smiled on his face and went down the stairs to the kitchen. "Good morning, big sister" Fuji greeted when he'd entered the kitchen. His sister was standing next to the dining table holding bottled water, Yumiko turned when she heard Fuji and smiled. "Good morning" she countered.

"What's that?" He asked when he was standing beside her. From the doorway, the thing in her hand looked like a plain water bottle but up close it was a pinkish color. On the plastic bottle, messy hand writing written with red marker said "LOVE POTION" Fuji blinked. "Ah, my friend who migrated to Europe sent it to me; she bought it at a carnival. A love potion" Yumiko giggled at the thought. "Saa~" Fuji sighed "It came with instructions" Yumiko took out a small folded paper from the table and gave it to Fuji.

"Do not take any dairy products for 2 hour before and after consumption. Avoid exposure to sun for a lengthy period of time. Refrigerate when cap has been opened. Flammable. Ages 18 or older only... Are you sure this isn't an acne product or something?" Fuji asked, amused.

Yumiko brought a delicately manicured hand to her lips as she giggled. "I thought the same. I've been meaning to call-" "Oh, Syuusuke, Yumiko. You two are still here?" Both siblings turned to their mother who had just entered the room. "Good morning." She greeted them. The siblings kissed their mother good morning. "I have to go now, i still have tennis practice" Fuji said as he looked at his wrist watch. "You can ride with me, Syuusuke" His sister said. Fuji nodded, giving a gracious smile "Thank you"

* * *

**~ Seishun Gakuen ~**

Fuji closed the car door and waved goodbye as the car drove away. "Fujikoooo!" He turned to see his hyper red headed best friend waiting for him at the school gate. "Good morning Eiji" Fuji greeted once he reached him. "Morning! Did you watch the new drama series last night? My sisters were hogging the TV so I missed!" "Did you now?" Fuji questioned, almost giggling. "They were so mean! and- huh? AHH! Fujiko! Look, look! It's Oochibiii! He's early nya!" Fuji looked behind him to where Kikumaru was pointing and sure enough the first freshmen to ever become a regular had just walked into the school gate. Ryoma's hair was uncombed, his uniform slightly crumpled and his tennis back in his arms instead of slinging it over his shoulders like he usually did. His usual expression that allowed him to look bored without even trying had a dark aura of absolute 'Ticked-off-ness' about it as well.

"It looks like he was rushed to school earlier than his usual time, right Eiji? ... Eiji?" Fuji turned to his side when there was no reply only to find his friend had disappeared.

"OOCHiBiiiii!" *GLOMP*

"Ooof-!"

Fuji looked back to Ryoma and smiled. By now, Kikumaru had attached himself to their now suffocating freshman and he did not look happy. 'He looks purple' his mind said 'I better save him from suffocating to death'

"L-let go!" Ryoma gasped when Kikumaru still didn't let go "Nya! Ryoma-Chan, why are you early huh? Do you wanna play a match against me? Let's have a match!" Ryoma struggled to get loose from his hyperactive senpai's death grip. He did NOT need this right now-

"Eiji, let him breath" Fuji chimed, smiling.

Ryoma stopped his struggle when he heard that voice... THE voice. Kikumaru pouted but complied giving Ryoma one last squeeze. Sucking in fresh air, Ryoma bent to retrieve his fallen tennis bag at the same time Fuji did. They're hands brushed and sparks ran though their fingers making both pairs of eyes widen. " Ahaha~ Static" Said Fuji as he closed his eyes once more and smiling. Ryoma' s face showed no emotion though a little bit stiff as he grabbed his bag and straightened back up. He nodded his greeting to his senpai's and without a word scurried off to the tennis courts.

"Oochibiii! Wait up!" Kikumaru said bouncing. "Ne, Fuji! Last one there buy's lunch!" And He was off. Funny thing was, Fuji had already planned to treat Kikumaru for lunch that day.

"I guess I'll take my time getting there" He said as he walked leisurely towards the courts, He still had time.

* * *

**~Yumiko's work place~**

Yumiko parked her car and turned off the engine. At the moment she left like a school girl again, hurrying to her gang to share her latest find. A love potion of all things! Oh how she would tease her single friend with it! Yumiko turned to her right and grabbed her work bag, she unzipped it and took out the... Energy drink?

'Eeh? What is Syuusuke's drink doing in my bag? I thought i gave it to him this... morning...' Then her eyes widened.

"Oops..."

* * *

**~ Seishun Gakuen ~**

**~ Tennis Club Room~**

Just when Fuji turned to exit the room, his cell phone rang. He took his phone from the side pocket of his tennis bag and looked at the caller id. 'Sister?' He flipped it open and brought it to his ears. "Hello, Sister?... ah.. Huh?... oh wait, let me see-" He unzipped his bag to look for his drink. What he got in his hands was his sisters *Love Potion* instead. "Saa~ I have it" He said and placing the bottle back. "Don't worry; I'll keep it in my bag until I get home... Yes, you two big sister, goodbye" Fuji flipped his cell phone closed just as the door opened. "Fuji, you're late" He turned to look at his captain innocently, his smile in place. "Ah, sorry about that, my sister called." Tezuka merely nodded and they both walked out of the room.

A few minutes later, the door slammed open and Arai Masashi ran inside and instantly started to change. "Damn I overslept!" He yelled at himself. When he was done, Arai rushed to the door with his racket in hand and accidentally knocked over two bags that were placed on the bench. As fast as he can Arai grabbed the two bags on the floor and flung them on the bench. A plastic water bottle rolled to view from under the bench and he bent down to get it. Arai blinked for a moment. "Which one...?" Shrugging, Arai grabbed the closest bag to him and put the bottle inside. Not a moment later, he was out of the room.

"What was it you wanted to show me Fujiko?" Ask Kikumaru as he buttoned his school uniform on. "Ah, yes. It's my sisters but I brought it with me instead of my energy drink by accident" Fuji said as he rummaged through his bag to get the *Love Potion* bottle only to find it was gone. Fuji frowned. "It's gone... But i was sure I left it here..." 'Stolen perhaps?' he thought. His eyes opened. 'That's just silly' Fuji mentally shook his head and turned to Kikumaru. "Sorry, Eiji, I think I lost it" "Haaa?" whined the red head. "Maybe I can help look for it!" Kikumaru offered eagerly. "Thank you Eiji, that would really help" Fuji smiled. "What are friends for?" And Kikumaru slung his left arm over Fuji's shoulders. "Let's Go, Nya! I'll look in the courts and you anywhere else!" "Ahaha... Do you know what were looking for?" "Hah? No... Hehe" The red head grinned scratching the back of his head. Fuji laughed. "Nyaaa! Tell me Fujiko! What are we looking for?" The two exited the room dressed in their school uniform.

A few heart beats after that, the door opened again and walked in a nervous looking Ryoma. He closed the door, locked it and leaned on it with his back. Inhaling deeply, then exhale. "Damn" he muttered and he raised his right hand to his chest. Just a brush against his senpai and his heart was beating like mad. "I can't do this" Back slumped, he walked to his tennis bag and placed his racket in. Ryoma took out his uniform and started to remove his t-shirt when something caught his attention. "Hmm? What's this?" Ryoma pulled his discarded shirt out from his bag and placed it on the bench. He then took out from his bag a plastic bottle filled with pinkish water. Ryoma turned the bottle and raised an eyebrow "Love Potion?" He said and instantly thought of his perverted old man. 'Che~ mom must have asked that dad to put this drink in my bag and he went and wrote this sort of thing on it' Ryoma thought as he uncapped the drink and downed it to the very last drop. "Ugh~ strawberry, mom knows I like grapes more" Ryoma brought the empty bottle to his side and raise his other hand to wipe his mouth.

Fuji had forgotten his text book in the tennis club room so he asked Kikumaru to go on ahead. 'I'm going to be late for class so I'll look for it during lunch break' he thought as he slightly quickened his pace towards the club room. He placed his hand on the door handle and turned. Fuji pushed the door open and he lifted his eyes from the ground. What he saw made him did a double take. Ryoma was standing with an empty bottle in one hand and the other wiping his mouth. The said teen snapped his head to Fuji's direction; hand stilled in the act of wiping, and just froze. It was almost comical for Fuji had it not been for the empty bottle.

"Echizen! Did you drink all of it?" He asked, shocked and worry in his voice. Not that Fuji believes in love potions but reading the drink's instructions that morning, there are definitely going to be some side effect and with the nationals just around the corner...

Fuji stepped closer to Ryoma and was surprised to see the cocky freshman back step from him. "Echizen?" As if snapping out from a daydream, Ryoma composed himself and smirked. "It's my drink" Ryoma said. "No... That drink was my sister's; I brought it with me to school by accident." Ryoma frowned "Then why was it in my bag?" "How do you think it got there?" Countered the prodigy. "I thought my mom put it in my bag before I left..." Ryoma averted his eyes from his senpai. Even though Fuji's eyes were close, Ryoma knew that they could easily see right through him. The younger boy's composure faltered a bit when a gentle hand was suddenly placed on his forehead. "Senpai-?" "You're face is all red. Are you feeling alright?"Fuji asked in a soft voice.

Ryoma's face turned even redder when Fuji placed the back of his right hand on his neck to check his temperature. He was starting to get light headed. In slight panic, Ryoma ducked out of Fuji's touch and went to grab his bag in a hurry, his back turned. "I'm fine Fuji senpai" Said Ryoma as he took off his shirt and pulled out his uniform from his bag. "You can go ahead" "Echizen, if later you will start to feel unwell, go to the nurse and call me okay?" Fuji said as he walked closer to Ryoma "I'm slightly worried of the side effects the love potion" Ryoma stilled "Hah?" "This" Fuji bent down to grab the empty bottle from the floor and showed the words "Love Potion" to Ryoma. "My Sister got it as a gift from a friend abroad. It came with instructions and possible side effect manual" Ryoma's raised an eyebrow. "... You sure it's a Love Potion?" Fuji laughed. If he had turned to see how red Ryoma's face was then, he'd have carried him off to the nurse as fast as possible. "I'm fine. Must be a joke" Ryoma said as he started to take of his pants then stopped. "... Senpai?" "Hmm?" Ryoma rattled his brain for a reason why Fuji should leave the room. 'Saying, because I'm changing would be weird since were both guys...' "Ah I forgot. The reason I came here was for... here it is" Ryoma turned to his senpai who had a text book in his hand. "I'll go ahead then, But please, if you start feeling strange-" "I know senpai" With a wave goodbye, Fuji left.

When Ryoma was alone again, he slowly raised a hand and gently touch the place where Fuji did. 'I can still feel his touch'

~RINGINGINGINGINGING~ (school bell, class has started)

"..."

* * *

~Lunch Time~

The lunch bell rang as Fuji placed his things back into his bag. Kikumaru had run ahead of him with their lunch money to buy food in the cafeteria before they ran out. "Hey, isn't that Echizen outside the door?" Fuji heard his female classmate say. Hurrying his pace, Fuji walked out the classroom door and sure enough, Ryoma was there. He was leaning against the wall next to the door. Head bowed low, causing his hangs to cover his face and both hands in his pocket. Fuji couldn't help but smirk at the sight. "Being cool as ever ne, Echizen?"

Ryoma's head snapped up to find Fuji standing in front of him. He couldn't stop the blush creeping into his face, nor the sudden increase of his heart rate, though Ryoma was able to keep his bored expression... Albeit red.

"Senpai..." Fuji's face suddenly turned serious. "You're face is still red... Are you feeling okay? You want me to go to the school nurse with you?" Ryoma pushed of the wall, hands still in pocket and head low so that Fuji could not see his face. "I'm fine Fuji-Senpai, I just wanted to tell you something" Fuji sighed in relief and smiled. "Saa, alright, what is it?" Ryoma shook his head, still not looking up. "It's private..." Fuji was confused for a moment then smiled and nodded. "I understand, where do you want to go?" "...Rooftop" Fuji chuckled "I thought you would say that" Ryoma looked up this time, a smirk on his lips. "Am i so predictable, senpai?" he asked, one eyebrow raised. "I saw that coming didn't I?" Fuji replied, not backing out from the challenge. As he turned to face the stairs behind him, Ryoma said "Try guessing what's coming next" 'I bet even Tezuka-buchou would react' He thought silently "Hmm, I think I'll wait on this one" With that, both boys started heading up the stairs.

* * *

~The Roof~

Fuji closed the door behind him and looked at Ryoma. He was acting kind of strange. Ryoma's usual cool aura was nowhere to be found. The most obvious change though was that Ryoma was still bowing his head. "Ryoma?" The said boy VISIBLY flinched and looked up. Fuji's eyes opened in shock. This scene... No way... It can't be...!

Ryoma looked anywhere but at Fuji as he cleared his throat "Um... " "Yes?" Fuji prompted. He was starting to feel nervous. 'Is this really what I think it is?'

For a few seconds, Fuji watch as Ryoma seemed to struggle for the right words. Then just as suddenly, Ryoma seemed to have made up his mind as he looked straight into Fuji's open eyes and uttered the words Fuji feared... he thinks.

"I like you, Fuji-senpai"

**

* * *

**

**Edited**

**by  
**

**PyroRoxas: ... NYAAA RYOMA-CHANNNNN! XD SO KAWAIIIII XD eheheheh xD DAWWWWW XD Premus you are awesome xD lol so she said what's the problem baby, what's the problem? I don't know well maybe I'm in love XD haha makes sense xD**

**

* * *

**

**I know its short but i hope you liked it all! =D**

**please review~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**~*~ LOVE POTION ~*~**

**Don't own POT!**

**Tadah! Haha, this one finished fast. Please enjoy =D**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**~Ryoma's P.O.V.~**

He said it... He actually said it! If it wasn't for his enormous pride, Ryoma's knees would have buckled. This emotion was definitely NOT in his comfort zone. He'd blame it on his hormones but that wouldn't help anything. Ryoma figured that if he confessed and got rejected, maybe he could stop feeling this... This attraction towards his senpai. He had run how the scene would go in his mind since 3 days ago. It had to work! Or else he'd never make it to the nationals sane!

"I like you, Fuji-senpai"

The moment those words escaped his mouth; It was as if the worlds weight was lifted from him. Now all he had to endure was the rejection... Shit, it was gonna hurt.

* * *

Fuji couldn't say anything, he was too stunned and for a moment he almost thought Ryoma was serious. 'The potion! It works! Poor Ryoma, he must think he's weird now. I shouldn't scare him ... I have to tell my sister as soon as i can!' "Echizen I-" "You don't have to say anything!" Ryoma suddenly said. "You done have to say anything... Just, I just wanted it out of my chest. Sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable senpai" Ryoma ran past Fuji and opened the door back inside. "Ryoma!" Fuji yelled but Ryoma was gone.

* * *

**~Later That night~**

'Coward! coward! coward! coward! COWARD!' Ryoma berated himself for the millionth time that night. He was sitting on the floor with a tennis ball in hand watching a tennis tournament on TV. 'I chickened out and ran!' "Oi" 'If i had waited... No he would have definitely said no' "Oi!" 'But he did call for me when I left, what did he want to say- !'

"Ouch!" Ryoma yelped. Both hands flew to his head as he turned sharply to his old man. Ryoma glared "What do you think you're doing hitting me with a racket?" His father smirked at him. "Shuu, you sissy! it was just a light tap! Anyway, Dinners ready" Ryoma nodded and stood up.

Ding Dong!

"Hmm? who could that be at this time" He heard his cousin say from the kitchen doorway. "I'll get it" Ryoma offered. Ryoma slid the front door open and walked towards the gate; He opened it about an inch to see who it was and jumped back in surprise. "Fuji senpai! what are you doing here?" Fuji smiled and made a small wave. "Good evening to you to. I tried calling you but you wouldn't answer" 'I left my phone in my room' Thought Ryoma "And I don't know you're home phone number but I really needed to talk to you so I came here instead. I hope I'm not disturbing anything" "Ah~ no, That is, we're having din-" "Oi! What's taking you so long Ryoma! Hurry up i want to eat!" A vain popped on Ryoma's forehead. "My senpai is here to talk to me-" "Is it a girl?" 'Perverted bastard' Before Ryoma could say anything, Fuji gently pushed open the gate so that Ryoma's father could see him. "Good afternoon Echizen-san. My name is Fuji Syuusuke, I'm in Ryoma's tennis-" "Ooooh, what's this, A girl? Well Ryoma? Don't be rude, invite her in!" "Ah~ Thank you" Replied an over cheery Fuji. Nanjiro yelled as he turned to walk back inside. "It's about time you brought someone home you unsocial brat!"

Fuji giggled at the fathers blunder. He turned to Ryoma "He thinks I'm a girl" Ryoma's mouth hung open as he watch Fuji started to walk towards his house. Fuji paused as he looked back to Ryoma, he hadn't moved an inch. "Is it okay?" Fuji asked, a too innocent smile on his face. Ryoma forced himself to relax as he closed the gate. "You're already here... Might as well"

Dinner went by in a blur. Fuji was chatting with his parents and cousin like he was a life time friend. Other than the slip his old man did when he addressed Fuji as a girl, everything went on smoothly. Ryoma was unaware of what he was doing until it registered in his mind that FUJI was now sitting on his bed. It seems he lead his senpai into his room... They were alone... In his room... Alone...

"Echizen? You're face is red again. If I had known you were feeling unwell I would have left earlier" Fuji said, sounding worried. Ryoma swallowed and shook his head "I'm fine" "If you say so~" "Fuji senpai" "Hmm?" "You wanted to tell me something?" "Yes..." Fuji stood up and began to look around Ryoma's room. 'For such a bold kid his room is surprisingly simple.' He thought.

"Its about that drink you had earlier in the club room." "... Oh, I asked my mom about it... Sorry I drank it" Fuji shook his head. "No, I should be the one to apologize" "huh?" Fuji tilted his head to the side a bit and smiled apologetically "It's my fault you suddenly liked me Ryoma. Believe it or not, that drink was a love potion sent by my Onee-sans friend from Europe! I didn't believe it was real at first but then you confessed to me, Hehe~ Sorry if you felt weird" Ryoma stared at the smiling tensai until the sudden urge to throw his pillow at that face as hard as possible lessened. Ryoma stood up and headed for the door. He placed a hand on the handle and turned the knob then faced his senpai

" Senpai, if you're just going to reject me then say it straight out, you don't have to make up excuses" Fuji frowned "Its true! In fact, my sister wants to see you tomorrow after school if you're available" 'Yeah, I'm available' Ryoma's eyes widened and he looked down so his bangs will cover his blushing face 'what was that? Where did that kind of thought come from?' Ryoma internally screamed at himself. Worried, Fuji stepped closer. "Echizen-" "Take responsibility then" Fuji paused "What?" Ryoma looked up to Fuji, face red... Again "Take responsibility. It's your fault I drank it right?" Fuji frowned and nodded "What can I do?" "B-..." Ryoma pulled out all the courage he has and said in one breath "Be my boyfriend then! Until the potion wears off. After that, my affections will be gone and it will be like nothing happened. No one even has to know!" Fuji's eyes widened at Ryoma's words.

'Wow... That potion really got Ryoma good, I can't say no' Fuji once again closed his eyes and smiled. "Heh~ Alright" Ryoma's already red face brightened even more, though the only change in his expression was that his eyes went wide. He looked to the side and placed the back of his right hand on his mouth to hide the start of a goofy grin '...It worked!' "But I have to say; I've never dated a guy before" Said the smiling Fuji. Ryoma's ears twitched like a cat at the tensai's words. 'So he has gone out with someone before'

Fuji's cellphone beeped. "Excuse me for a bit" He said to Ryoma. Fuji took out his phone from his back pocket and flipped it open. And Ryoma waited though he was half way inside La La Land at the moment. His heart was beating a thousand times a minute. It's a wonder he was not having a heart attack. 'I can't believe that worked... I said those things without thinking... And now-... I amaze myself' Unaware, Ryoma made a smile, not a smirk but a smile as he leaned against the close door, staring at Karupin playing with his tennis ball.

"Echizen?" Fuji called out softly. When He turned around after talking to his sister, he found a Smiling Ryoma... 'Waah... So even the cool and indifferent Ryoma can smile cutely when infatuated' Fuji thought feeling a little too happy that the infatuation was directed towards him. Ryoma snapped out of his thoughts and nearly jumped when he noticed Fuji face was a little too close to his. "You should really smile more Echizen" He teased. Ryoma frowned and lowered his head, obviously EMBARRASSED at being caught. He looked down to his right side slightly and coughed once. "I'll only show it to you" Fuji decided right then and there that he was going to take full advantage at his predicament so he placed both palms against the door on either side of Ryoma started to leaned down slowly. Ryoma closed his eyes tight, as if he was going to get hit. He could feel Fuji's breath now on his lips! so close-!

*BANG BANG BANG!*

"HEY, RYOMA! Your mother wants to know if your friend is sleeping over!"

This time both Ryoma and Fuji jumped. Ryoma bumped into his senpai and he wasn't sure how but his hands ended up around Fuji's chest. Fuji, who was caught off guard, brought both his hands to Ryoma's back trying to stop them from falling.

It was at that moment as well that Karupin decided to walk behind Fuji's feet as he was backing up... Soooo~

Step!

"REOWR! HiSSSSSSS!"

"Whao-!"

*THUD!*

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Ryoma's father yelled as he wrenched open Ryoma's bed room door. "RYOMA? ARE YOU OKAY? WHAT WAS TH...at-Oh! oh . . . Oooooh" Nanjiro stared as his son who stared back at him wide eyes, mouth hung open with cheeks cherry red... Most importantly, was lying on top of his senpai on the floor with both their arms around each other. His father stared in disbelief. For a few seconds there was silence.

Ryoma was the first to react. He turned his head to Fuji's and stood up as fast as he can. "Here" He reached out for Fuji's hand as the tensai sat up. He smiled up at Ryoma "Thank you" and was about to take Ryoma's out stretched hand.

"STOP! I DONT APROVE!" Yelled Ryoma's father, blocking Ryoma from Fuji's hand. "Listen you! I want you out of my house now!" Said Nanjiro as calm as he can though veins were popping out all over his head. Fuji hurried and stood up, Ryoma moved to the side to go around his father but the old man keeps blocking him. "Dad!-" "Don't dad me!" "Sorry Echizen, I think i should go" Said Fuji, Trying to stay away from Ryoma's father. "Yeah" gasped Ryoma. He grabbed Fuji's hand and ran as fast as he can with Fuji in tow, outside the gate. "I'm sorry Fuji senpai!" Fuji smiled, amused. "It's alright. I had fun" He laughed softly, more to himself. "Will you be okay?" Fuji asked. Ryoma nodded, unable to look at his senpai in the eyes "Well then, I'll be going. See you tomorrow" Ryoma watched Fuji's retreating back for a second and closed the gate.

As soon as he was inside his house, Ryoma's father started interrogating him. "What was that up there? Is that boy you're boyfriend? I would have overlooked what I saw if it was a girl! Was it that guys fault? He did look very girly... AAh! It was isn't it? Since when? When were you going to tell us that your-yo-you're-!"

Ryoma sighed and shook his head. He lifted his right hand and patted his father's shoulder.

"Senpai stepped on Karupin. He was falling. I tried to help. I fell with him instead" Ryoma walked past his stunned father and headed for the fridge for some nice cool Ponta before bed.

* * *

**~Seigaku ~**

**~Morning practice~  
**

Morning practice was over and the tennis club started filling in the club room getting changed except for the first years still picking up balls. Ryoma, even though he was a regular, was a freshmen so he too was still picking up tennis balls. "Ne Echizen! What's with you today? You seemed distracted! Nationals is almost here so don't slack of you hear!" Said Horio from behind him, also picking up tennis balls. Ryoma lowered his cap. "Mada mada" He said when he threw the last ball in his area to the basket a few feet away from him and started heading for the club room. "Humph! That Echizen is such a show off!" Horio pouted as he bent to pick up the next ball.

Ryoma entered the club room just as Fuji with Kikumaru and Oishi was about to leave. "Ochibi!" Kikumaru yelled in glee. Just when Kikumaru was about to put his arms over Ryoma's shoulders, he ducked out of reach and went inside the room. "Yadda!" He said over his shoulder. He made eye contact with Fuji, Fuji's eyes were open and he was smiling. Ryoma blushed and slammed the door shut.

"Waaah! Ochibi that's mean!" Kikumaru banged on the door. "Open up! Echizeeeeen! You've been acting weird since this morning!" "Eiji let's leave him alone for now" Said Oishi, the mother hen of the Seigaku regulars. "He'll tell us when he's ready" Kikumaru sighed in defeat and glomped his doubles partner instead "I'm worried for Ochibi, Oishi!" Oishi patted his partner's back. "Don't worry, I'm sure whatever it is, Echizen can handle it. Right Fuji?" H said, turning to Fuji who was still staring at the closed door, eyes closed now. "Saa~"

**~An hour earlier that day~**

Fuji had waited for Ryoma in front of the school gate that morning. Knowing that Ryoma would arrive with just enough time to change into his tennis clothes, Fuji already changed into his. While waiting, a couple of his female classmates/admirers came over to talk/flirt with him. He used to enjoy these kinds of talks. Playing with others was his personal pleasure but it gets boring fast. His classmates were inviting him to a group date after school. It was at that moment that his new 'Boyfriend' got just within earshot, walking up behind the girls. Ryoma stared at Fuji, waiting for Fuji to do something. He knows he should decline. It was what Ryoma was expecting him to do but... 'I wonder what he would do if...?' Fuji turned to the girls and smiled. "I would love to" The girls squealed in joy and ran of inside giggling to each other.

As soon as the girls left, Ryoma was in front of Fuji in an instant staring up at him with accusing eyes. "Why did you say yes?" "I wanted to see how you would react" Ryoma didn't waver "Tell them you can't go" "But I already said I would, I don't want to be rude. Also, Echizen... Morning practice is starting" Ryoma narrowed his eyes and lowered his cap. "Just you wait, Syuusuke... That group date won't go smoothly. I won't let it." And Ryoma turned and ran towards the club room to change. Fuji smiled "I was hopping you'd say that" Fuji began to follow Ryoma then stopped. 'Did he just call me... Syuusuke?'  
**  
**

* * *

**~Present Time~**  
**  
~Club Room~**

Ryoma furiously threw his sweat soaked shirt inside his bag. 'I'm a joke to him! A joke!' He hurried putting on his uniform and placed his racket into its bag. 'He wants entertainment? I'll give him entertainment!' Ryoma slung his bag over his shoulders and marched out of the room. 'Just you wait!'

* * *

**Whatcha think? =D please review!^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is up! =D **

**sorry it took awhile! **

**Well, i wont keep you anylonger. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Chapter 3

**~*~ LOVE POTION ~*~**

**Don't own POT!**

**Yeeeey! I finished it! I finished it! I finished it! =D**

**~Ryoma's P.O.V.~**

Practice has just ended and Fuji couldn't stop grinning. He can't help it. Ryoma's warning was all he could think about since morning. 'I wonder what he's planning to do?'

"Nya, Fujiko… You and Echizen are acting weird today" Piped Kikumaru who walked beside him. Fuji turned to him, smiling innocently.

"Really? How so?" "Well. First off. You keep glancing at each other- Well! Its, more like he glares at you and you give him one of your smiles and… Ah! Like that!" Kikumaru said happily, pointing a finger at Fuji's smiling face. "Good observation" Was all Fuji said as he and Kikumaru headed into the club room to change.

"Inui-senpai" Inui tore his gaze away from his note book and turned to face Ryoma. "Yes, Echizen?" "… I need a favor" "?"

20 minutes later, Fuji stood outside the school gate along with the three girls that had invited him and a few guys from another class. They had all changed out of there uniforms. While they were talking, from the corner of his eyes Fuji saw Ryoma walking towards the gate, his tennis bag sling behind him. Fuji smiled and waited for what the freshman would do. Ryoma merely walked passed him without even a single glance. Disappointment tore at him unexpectedly hard. 'What was I expecting? Maybe the potions wearing off' "Fuji-san" Vivi, one of his female classmate, had decided just then to cling to his left arm. "Sit next to me, okay?" Fuji gave his signature smile "Alright" he said. Vivi squealed in glee and stood of her tip toes to give Fuji a kiss on his cheeks. He turned his face away to avoid showing his frown and without meaning to, looked straight into Ryomas eyes. Ryoma's eye widened momentarily then as if catching himself. He turn and quickened his pace away. "Ah!" Fuji gasped in surprised and he instantly felt guilty. The pain in those golden brown eyes disturbed him.

"His feelings might have been due to that potion but to him right now its genuine" Fuji remembered what his sister had told him last night. "I've gone too far" He said to himself "What's that?" said Vivi. Fuji blinked and looked at the woman still clinging to him. He had forgotten she was still there. "Oh look! Finally were all here" Said one girl as a few more people walked towards them. As they started to head to the buss station, Fuji stayed where he is. "What's wrong Fuji? Were getting left behind!" Said Vivi, making a cute pout. "I'm sorry, I just remembered I needed to do something" He said, slowly detaching his arms from her death grip. "Something to do? What is it? I can help and we might still be able to catch up to the group date!" She said persistently. Fuji shook his head and with a little more force, was able to free his arm. "I'm really sorry, please go on without me" With a smile, Fuji turned and started to jog to the direction Ryoma had gone.

Ryoma ran straight to his room. Changed as fast as he can and grabbed the paper bag Inui had given him to store his juices. Oh yes, he was going to get Fuji senpai back for what he did! Ryoma left his house in a dead run heading for the café the group date Fuji is in will go. So yeah he WAS eavesdropping earlier that day but he couldn't help it. If this is how Fuji acts in a relationship

Fuji was about 30 steps away from Ryoma's house when he saw Ryoma exit the house. 'Hm?' Thinking fast, Fuji hid behind a large poster stand and watched Ryoma run. 'Where is he going? I wonder…' Keeping a distance, He followed.

Ryoma finally reached the café. He hid behind another customer going in and sat at the farthest table from where a group of Fuji's classmates sat. Ryoma looked around and was confused. He saw Fuji's classmates but no Fuji. 'Maybe he went into the bathroom?' Ryoma waited for a few minutes and concluded that FUJI was not. 'Eh?… But earlier I saw-'

"Awww! I wish Fuji-San came with us" Said one of the girls. A double take from Ryoma confirmed that it was the same girl Ryoma saw kissing Fuji… 'Che, she's not that cute' He thought bitterly.

"I know! He's sooo cool!" Squealed another

"I'm pretty good at tennis too" Said a boy who was clearly trying to get the attention of the laddies.

"Not as good as Fuji-san!" Said another girl

"I wonder why he baled out at the last minute"

"Forget about him! We're here" Said another boy

"Wanna go to karaoke after?"

Ryoma paused.

'Bailed out?' He thought happily... But not as happy as he should be. Somehow, Ryoma felt a little disappointed that he wouldn't have to use Inui-senpai's juice on one particular girl. "Next time" He said to himself as he lowered his cap even more. A waiter came over to his table and asked for his order. Ryoma thought about it and ordered ponta and a hamburger.

"I'll have the same" A voice suddenly said from behind Ryoma. Surprised, Ryoma turned to see Fuji walking towards the unoccupied seat in front of him. Fuji smiled at Ryoma.

"Do you mind?" He asked innocently. It took a moment but Ryoma managed to pull himself together. Ryoma turned his face away from Fuji, feigning disinterested.

"Do what you want"

"Thank you… But I'm not really in the mood for hamburger"

"Then order something else"

"… What I'm in the mood for is Sushi"

"Order some then"

"But they don't sell Sushi here"

"Then eat somewhere else"

"… Alone?"

"Of course!"

"Its okay then, I want to eat with you"

"…"

**10 minutes later**

So here they were eating Sushi in Kawamura's Sushi restaurant ON THE HOUSE no less since Kawamura was serving them. They ate silently. Ryoma sulking about being handled so easily by Fuji and Fuji enjoying his wasabi sushi. "Kawamura's Sushi is the best ne, Ryoma?" Fuji said happily. Ryoma glared at him and drank his ponta.

"By the way… what were you doing in that café?" Fuji smiled "were you stalking me?" Ryoam coughed and spilled ponta on his shirt. "Aah! Damn my shirt" "Oops" Said Fuji innocently "I hope it wasn't something I said" Ryoma pulled his cap even lower to hide the blush " Che!" Ryoma stood up "Echizen?" "Bathroom" He said and walked towards the mens room.

Ryoma leaned his head against the mirror. "Mada mada, Echizen" He sighed to himself 'Forget about that kiss you saw earlier. You're here with senpai now, eating together… Like a date' Ryoma thought and closed his eyes, feeling his face burn. He splashed water on his face then looked up the mirror and nearly jumped when he was Fuji's reflection. "Ah, Sorry… It's just that you were taking so long…" "…Ah" Ryoma replied. Not sure what to do now, he looked down. Fuji looked at Ryoma's red face 'Heh, Ryoma really is cute when he blush' "Um…" Ryoam started "Yes?" Encouraged Fuji. "Want to go to the amusement park?" Ryoma asked, still not looking. Fuji widened his eyes for a second, caught of guard by the invite. Smiling, Fuji nodded. "Okay. I didn't know you like amusement parks, Echizen" Ryoma shrugged and faced Fuji, cheeks still red. "I don't mind if I like the company" Ryoma's tone was soft and there was sincerity in his eyes. Fuji's masked wavered the slightest bit. "Echizen" He breathed. Fuji felt guilt hit him hard. 'Was this right? Ryoma's… Seriously baring himself for me… This is the potions work right?'

"Its alright if you don't want to, Fuji-senpai" Ryoma said, voice still soft. "No! I want to go, really" Fuji reassured him. Ryoma took of his hat and looked at Fuji and smiled. "Okay" Fuji's heart started to beat faster and he was feeling warm. In his mind, shouts of 'Danger!' was ringing but-

"Fuji senpai" Ryoma's voice made Fuji look straight into his eyes… "I really like you" Ryoma said, almost a whisper… Then Fuji felt soft, slightly parted shy lips touch his. Just as fast, Ryoma stepped back and put his hat back on pulling it as low as possible.

"Lets go back" Ryoma said and walked out of the bathroom. Fuji stood where he was, eyes wide and… Well, he was just simply shocked. Not at Ryoma's kiss. Oh, no. What he was so shocked about was that he wanted more… Much more.

"Not good" He said t himself as he looked into the mirror at his reflection. The expression he had only confirmed his feelings. "This is not good"

He walked out of the bathroom to find Ryoma waiting for him outside. "You okay?" He asked, worry evident in his voice. Fuji smiled at Ryoma "Yeah" "Sorry if I grossed you out" Ryoma said as he started to walked back to their table to grab his bag. "I wont do it again" "Echizen, that's not it" Fuji said, following Ryoma leave the restaurant after saying goodbye to Kawamura. "You don't have to lie, Fuji-senpai. I can see your face" Fuji shook his head. "I was just surprised that's all, honest Echizen" Ryoma stopped walking, his head down. "I saw you kissing someone" Ryoma said then bit on his lower lip. He knows its not right to feel all jealous since he was only forcing Fuji to date him by making Fuji think he was under the influence of the Love Potion.

"Echizen" Fuji said, catching the freshman's attention "I'm sorry. I just wanted to tease you but I went a little too far. I'm really sorry… If there's anything I can do"

"…There is"

"What is it?"

"… Tomorrow. Lets have a great time" Ryoma said. Fuji couldn't help but laugh softly. "That I can definitely promise Echizen"

"Also… I want…"

"Yes?"

"Tomorrow. Just for tomorrow… I want you to call me Ryoma"

This time Fuji opened his eyes. Ryoma's back was, like always, straight and proud. Fuji kept reminding himself this was just the potion talking. But this was really getting dangerous. 'If I'd known this could end up affecting us both so much, I never would have agreed to this since someone is bound to get hurt in the end… And I don't want it to be me'

"Okay, then you can call me Syuusuke"

Ryoma swallowed and nodded 'Syuusuke' He though, face turning red again. 'I cant wait' "Well then I should get going now, senpai" "I'll walk you home. Its dark now"

"Hmph! I'm not a girl!"

"Haha! With your good looks, someone's bound to fall for you and just might decide to stalk you" Fuji teased

"You're one to talk, senpai!"

The pleasant atmosphere was back and remained so until they parted ways. That night, both dreamed of the other~ Tomorrow is filled with promise

* * *

**Well? Watcha think? ^^ please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Next chapter is up!**

**PLEASE ENJOY! =)**

* * *

Chapter 4

**~*~ LOVE POTION ~*~**

**Don't own POT!**

**~Echizen Residence~**

It was a beautiful early morning Saturday. The birds were chirping and not a single cloud in the sky. Ryoma sluggishly walked to the kitchen. He was exhausted! He barely slept a wink thanks to a certain tensai who keeps popping into his head. He rubbed his eyes as he sat down to eat breakfast. Ryoma found a note on the table next to his breakfast. He picked it up and read.

"_Good morning Ryoma. Nanako went to school early today but she'll be back around 4pm. Your father and I went to visit a friend, we'll be back at 9 tonight. Your lunch and dinner is already prepared so just heat it up. Have a good breakfast and clean up after yourself. _

_With love, mom._

_PS: NO GIRLS ALLOWED IN THE HOUSE WHILE WERE GONE! -dad"_

Ryoma rolled his eyes at the end note. 'Dad, believe me. That's going to be the least of your worries'

Ryoma finished eating and washed the plates. Once done, he decided to hit a few balls to pass the time. It was still 9am. 'Fuji-senpai said-' Ryoma paused '… S-Syuusuke said he'll come pick me up at 3pm' Ryoma swallowed and looked at the clock. '… 6 hours to go'

**~Fuji Residence~**

After lunch, Fuji help clean then went up to his room. He was halfway through his closet looking for a pair of shoes when he heard a knock at his door. Fuji opened it. "Onee-san?" Yumiko smiled "May I come in?" Fuji moved aside to let his sister in. He turned to her with his smile on. "You need something?" "Can't I just want to be with you, Syuusuke?" She said teasingly, gentle smile in place. Fuji chucked and closed the door to sit next to his sister. "Saa~" "But I do want to talk to you about something" Fuji nodded. "Its about your friend, Echizen" She started. "How has he been doing?" "Ah, he's alright but he still has feelings for me, it seems" They remained quiet for a moment. "Do you really believe its the potion?" Yumiko suddenly asked. Fuji didn't answer for a moment. "What other reason could there be?" Yumiko closed her eyes and released a small sigh then looked back at Fuji. "I did a little card reading for your friend yesterday" "Oh? What did it say?" Fuji asked, intrigued. She smiled openly this time. Yumiko stood up and surprised Fuji with a kiss on the forehead. She hasn't done that since he was a little boy. "I think your friend is trying really hard" Yumiko said then she turned to leave, "I wish him luck" and she was gone. Fuji remained seated for a few seconds longer and he too stood up. '… What was that about, I wonder?'

**Later that afternoon **

When the clock stroke 3, Ryoma held his breath. Any minute now he expected someone to just jump out from under his bed and yell "GOTCHA!" You cant really blame him after all, he's new to all this dating thing. It was five minutes after 3 that Ryoma heard the door bell. He swallowed and headed down to open the gate.

Fuji was standing there looking disgustingly calm. "Ready Ryoma?" Fuji asked. Smile in place. Ryoma's eyes widened momentarily and his whole face went red. "..A-ah" Fuji's smile widened 'Kawaii!'. They took the train to the amusement park. The train was packed, Fuji somehow managed to get a seat and Ryoma stood in front of him. Neither said anything as they contented themselves looking outside the window. On the next stop a large group of people squeezed themselves into that already tight train, forcing Ryoma to stand between a smiling tensai's legs. Ryoam forced himself to look everywhere but at Fuji.

"Ne, Ryoma. Why don't you sit on my lap?"

"No" Ryoma deadpanned. It was at that time that somebody unintentionally bumped onto Ryoma hard causing him to loose footing and fell onto Fuji's awaiting lap.

"Ah! Sorry, let me just-" When Ryoma was about to stand up, Fuji's arms snaked around his waist restriction Ryoma's movements.

"Fuji!" He gasped

"Syuusuke" Was the soft reply. Ryoma stopped struggling and looked at Fuji. Blue eyes stared back at him. Ryoma had an odd feeling it was seeing right through his very soul and he looked away but not after whispering a small "Syuusuke" Fuji heard. He resisted the urge to lean forward and kiss the back of Ryoma's neck.

"…Aren't I heavy?" Asked boy wonder.

"Actually, you're surprisingly light. Are you on a diet?" Ryoam blinked. 'A what?'

"A what?" Ryoma dumbly voiced out his thought. "Of course not! Inui-senpai made a menu for me to follow though" Ryoma was never a big fan of milk but he forces himself to drink 2 bottles every morning following his senpai's instruction. A soft chuckle made caught Ryoma's attention.

"What?" He asked, somewhat upset he was laughed at.

"Its nothing" Said Fuji teasingly.

An awkward silence fell between them, neither dared to look at the other though for different reasons. When they reached their destination, just outside the train station was the entrance to the amusement park. Ryoma resisted the urge to shiver when he saw a man in a clown costume handing out flyers by the entrance. 'Urgh' Fuji surprised him when he grabbed Ryoma's right hand as they crossed the road.

"… S-Syuusuke… You don't have to hold my hand…" Fuji gave Ryoma a smile.

"But isn't this a date?"

"…Ah"

They reached the entrance and had a little argument since both boys insist on paying for the other. Ryoma won this round. Inside were lines and line of games.

"Ne, Ryoma, want to play a game?" Ryoma raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't that why we came here?"

"No, I mean, lets have a contest" Intrigued, Ryoma replied

"What do you have in mind?"

"The one who gets the most prizes by the end of the game wins and the loosed treats the other later"

"Interesting."

"But we cant play the same game. we'll alternate turns. Also, we can only play one round, no redo's"

Ryoma smiled. He loves competition… No, more honestly, he loves to win.

"Fine, im going to win this"

"But lets make it more interesting. Who ever looses has to do everything the winner asks… Just until we go home"

"…" Fuji almost laughed out laud at Ryoma's face. But then the freshmen smirked, his eyes alight with challenge.

"You're on!"

The walked over to the closest booth, which was a shooting game. Ryoma went first. Ryoma hit all the blank rounds dead center. He chose a cat stuffed toy that resembled like Karupin. "That was easy" He said in his none interested way. 'So cocky' though Fuji but he smiled fondly. "Alright, I'm next" Next was a dart game. That, too, was a piece of cake for the Seigaku tennis regular. Fuji chose a white whale stuffed toy for his prize. So now both went to the next booth holding their prizes.

"Haha, Its like the stuff toys were maid for us" Fuji commented and Ryoma have him a loop sided smile in response.

One hour and thirty minutes later, Both had two large plastic bags full of prizes. They both had 15 wins and 0 losses. Feeling ecstatic, Fuji and Ryoma's cheeks were red from laughing. People were watching them, two teenage boys carrying a large bag of stuffed animals on each hands. It was just hilarious! Especially when people started to follow and cheer for them as they did their winning streak. At the very last booth, which was Fuji's turn, he even heard some girls, who apparently know Fuji, chanting "Go! Go! Fuji-senpai! Aaaaah! 3" Ryoma sent them a glare.

"Ugh~ my clothes got wet from getting that goldfish… Its your fault!" Ryoma complained. He had been careful not to get wet but then Fuji went and leaned close to his ears making the excuse that he wanted to see. In the end Ryoma gave the fish to a little girl who was watching since Fuji said Karupin might just end up eating the fish if he brings it home and Fuji made a comment about gold fishs being a delicacy in some far off country. No way Ryoma's giving it to him.

"I just wanted to see you catch the fish" Fuji said innocently. Ryoma looked at him suspiciously.

"You wanted me to loose didn't you?" Fuji seemed offended

"My, Ryoma. Are you accusing me of trying to cheat?"

"… Whatever, the game's done and were at a tie" Ryoma stomped over to the closest empty bench chair and sat down. Fuji followed suit.

"So~ what shall we do next" Fuji asked. Ryoma looked around and turned to Fuji.

"Eat"

Fuji chuckled "Okay. Its your treat right?" Ryoma paused

"No way, we both have equal wins!" Fuji gave him a fake surprised expression

"But I thought you understood the condition of the game"

"What do you mean?" Ryoma asked, suspicious.

"Who ever has the most prizes wins" Fuji said and pointed to Ryoma's bag of prizes. "You're a prize short"

"! But I still won all 15 prizes!" Fuji smiled

"I never said the one who wins the most games is the winner. I said who ever gets the most prizes by the end of the game wins… And as I recalled, you gave that fish away"

"Well yeah, but you said that-" Ryoma's eyes widened as realization struck him and his cheeks made a cute pinkish color. "You-You tricked me!" Fuji smiled and opened his eyes.

"Its not against the rules" Ryoma's jaw dropped. 'No way! That's not fair!' Fuji had to resist the sudden urge to lean forward and wipe the pout from Ryoma's lips and instead stood up and walked to a group of children. Ryoma blinked and watched Fuyji as he talked to, what seems to him, was a teacher. Fuji then walked back to Ryoma.

" Seems that group is on a class outing. Sounds fun huh? Since I'm not keeping all my prizes, I'm giving them to those kids instead. How bout you, Ryoma?"

"… Yeah, I'll give mine too but I'm keeping one" Fuji smiled

"The one that looked like karupin? That's cute" Ryoma's ears turned red from being called cute.

"Then I'll keep one as well" Fuji opened one of the bags and took out a stuffed white whale. Fuji hugged it acting like a little child and smiled at Ryoma. "Ne~ Aren't I cute too, Ryoma?"

"Yes" Ryoma slapped a hand over his mouth. He hadn't meant to say it out loud! 'Damn!' He thought and looked at anywhere but at Fuji. Fuji smiled sincerely then held out his hand holding his stuffed whale towards Ryoma.

"Here" Ryoma stared at it.

"What for?"

"A gift to remember this day" Fuji said softly, Ryoma hesitantly reached over and took the whale. Then, a bit forcefully, thrust his left hand holding the Karupin stuffed toy towards Fuji.

"here, take this" Fuji accepted with a big smile. Their fingers brushed and Fuji mentally applauded when Ryoma didn't turn red and only widened his eyes a little.

"Thank you, I'll treasure it"

They gave the extra prizes away and Ryoma, grudgingly, bought them snacks. They ate in a comfortable silence until Fuji spoke.

"I've just thought of what I want you to do, since I won the game and all"

"…Humph"

"I want to on all the rides next. You're not afraid of heights are you?" Asked Fuji, just finishing of his sandwich. Ryoma shook his head and Fuji smiled.

"Alright" Fuji happily started to drink his soda… A little too happy for Ryoma's liking.

* * *

**I gotta stop it here for now! xP**

**Thankyou so much for reading**

**please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

here is chapter 5! ^_^ 6 and 7 will be out soon~ XD.

Please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5

**~*~ LOVE POTION ~*~**

**Don't own POT!**

**~The Amusement Park~**

"What should we ride first?" Asked the smiling tensai , hugging the karupin like stuffed toy Ryoma gave him with his right hand. Ryoma placed Fuji's gift to him, a stuffed white whale toy, in a bag. Ryoam looked at the rides, what caught his attention though was the love tunnel. Ryoma's face turned red and turned the other way. Ryoma wasn't sure if Fuji saw or not but if he did , Fuji kept quiet about it.

"Ah, I know" Fuji suddenly said and took a hold of Ryoma's hand,

"Lets start off with the fastest ride" Ryoma didn't have a chance to respond as Fuji was already dragging him towards the roller coaster. They had to wait about 10 minutes before their turn. There were two girls behind them on the line who were obviously flirting to Fuji.

"Are you here alone?" Asked one of the girls to Fuji. He Smiled to them

"Oh no, I'm with a date"

"She's a lucky girl!" the girl said and her eyes spotted the stuffed toy. Ryoma's right eye twitched.

"And your even holding her toy for her. What a gentleman" she said. Fuji. Fuji brought the toy to his chest and hugged it tight.

"Oh, this? Its mine. A gift from my date." The two girls squealed.

Ryoma kept his head forward and tried to ignore the little chit-chat behind him… He really did try but then one of the girls asked if they could hug the stuffed toy too. 'What's up with them? The guys on a date, why are they still bothering him?'

"Haha, sorry. I don't think my date would like that" Said Fuji

"But where is your date?" the girls asked, looking around. Ryoma felt a hand on his right shoulder and he was suddenly spun around and the next thing he knew, Ryoma was being given a fierce hug by Fuji facing the two shocked girls.

"Right here" Fuji said casually, a big, bigger than normal, smile on his face. "O-oh!" Said one of the girls, blushing. The other one clapped her hands once, eyes glittering.

"Awww!" She exclaimed. "Now I wish my boyfriend was here too! I'm so jealous!"

"Next group come up on the ride please, Watch your step"

"Finally!" Exclaimed the girls. After leaving their stuffed toys with the worker manning the machine of the roller coaster, Fuji grab hold of Ryomas hand and dragged him towards the front seat. They naturally sat next to each other. Ryoma frowned when the girls from before sat behind them.

"Oh, I love coaster rides! The faster the better!" One of the girls said happily. A minute later the ride started. It started slow at first as the ride started to go up a towards a steep decent. Ryoma's left hand unconsciously grabbed Fuji's right. This caught him off guard and he turned to Ryoma but he was looking straight ahead. It was only when Fuji intertwined their fingers together that Ryoma noticed. He didn't have time to be surprised because suddenly the wind was knocked out of him as the coaster started its steep decent.

**~A Few Minutes Later~**

"Please watch your step. Thank you for riding, come back again." Says the worker as he guided Fuji and him towards the exit. All the while, Fuji never released Ryoma's hand.

Being his antisocial self, Ryoma was more than happy to let Fuji lead any conversation about anything. It didn't take Fuji long to realized Ryoma truly only have tennis for brains. That didn't bother him though. In fact, Fuji found it strangely satisfying to know that other than tennis and HiM! Ryoma was completely uninterested about anything else! Fuji went on and talked about the common things NORMAL (Ryoma grunted at that) kids their age usually obsess about… Example: Music, celebrities, TV shows etch~

Every now and then Ryoma would comment about something but mostly he'd just nod or grunt in agreement. Fuji didn't have to check if Ryoma really was listening, somehow, he just knew that Ryoma was keeping them all to memory… About the things Fuji liked that is and that made him a little nervous. Hoping to shake this feeling off, he thought its time they go to the next ride.

The next ride that stroke Fuji's fancy was the Ferris wheel. The line was short so they only had to wait 5 minutes to ride it. They stepped inside and sat opposite to each other at first, but Ryoma then seemed to changed his mind as he shook his head and stood up to sit next to Fuji. The ride began to move up. Both of them leaned to the window to see the view.

"…. S… Syuusuke" Ryoma said in a quiet voice. Fuji turned to him with a smile.

"Hmm?" Fuji replied. Half wondering how red can Ryoma's ears turn and half waiting for Ryoma to talk.

"…"

"Is something wrong, Ryoma?" Asked Fuji, giving his full attention now to the slightly fidgeting Ryoma. The said boy continued to stare outside the window when he spoke.

"How… many dates have you been in?" He asked in a serious voice.

Fuji was caught off guard by the question. Well, he definitely wasn't expecting Ryoma to ask something like that. Fuji thought for a moment and decided to side step that one.

"Why do you ask?" Fuji asked instead.

"Never mind" Was the quiet yet serious reply.

"… This is my 3rd date"

"… Oh, okay" Fuji didn't take his eyes off Ryoma's face and was rewarded by witnessing the start of a deep blush. 'Kawaii~!'

"How about you, Ryoma?"

"Eh?" Golden eyes widened as they turned to look at Fuji in surprise. Fuji gave a small chuckle.

"This is my, uh- first time… On a date" Ryoma said, he had lowered his eyes to stare at his shoes instead. Fuji felt like he should do something here but he wasn't sure it would be a good idea. Their ride had reached the very top of the circle and the sun had just begun to set. The different shades of Blue red and gold covered the sky. Both boys couldn't help but be in awe.

"I wish I had my camera" Breathed Fuji, eyes fixed on the view.

Ryoma slowly turned his eyes to Fuji's face and swallowed nervously. The thought, pity date crossed Ryoma's mind. 'If that's really the reason why Fuji agreed to be my boyfriend then…. I'm going to take full advantage of it so…Just once' Ryoma promised to himself 'Just once… I want to… then I'll end it tomorrow'

"…Syuusuke" He called in a small voice. Ryoma flinched. 'That voice didn't sound like mine at all…' Fuji must have thought the same because he tore his gaze from the beautiful sunset view and faced Ryoma.

Fuji saw Ryoma's expression as he brought his face closer. Fuji knew what was about to happen but he didn't stop it… He wanted it too.

"Ryoma" Fuji said just when their lips were a breath away. Ryoma's face suddenly turned scarlet and was about to turn away but Fuji grabbed his shoulder and leaned over. The first touch of their lips and sparks flew. This was Ryoma's first feel of soft lips against his. Feeling the heat radiating from them sent shivers down his spine and he couldn't hold back a small moan. His eyes snapped open when he heard his own voice and started to back away but Fuji held him in place by wrapping an arm around him and a hand behind his head.

"Don't run away… Open your mouth a bit, Rymoa" Fuji whispered against Ryoma's lips. He hesitantly opened his trembling mouth and not a heart beat after, Fuji gave him a deep drugging kiss. He closed his eyes shut tight and Ryoma's head started to go hazy, his hands went up to Fuji's back and held on. Everything else around them became mute. All Ryoma could hear was the thumping of his heart and the sounds he and Fuji were making… Fuji could even begin to explain how he was feeling, all he was sure of was that he couldn't stop! Fuji pushed his tongue between Ryoma's luscious lips and touched his tongue. Shocks ran through their bodies and both gasped in surprise at the intensity. The alarm at the back of Fuji's mind rang like hell but it was useless, Its too late for him to back out now… He deepened the kiss, holding Ryoma's as tightly as possible. "Mmm~!" Ryoma sounded. The sweet gasps and low moans coming from his junior was making Fuji's heart race so fast he had to break the kiss for a moment to breath. Ryoma breathed in air the moment their lips parted and leaned his forehead against Ryoma's. Slightly trembling at the sensations he was feeling. His heart was beating so loudly he swear Fuji can hear it too. Fuji was just about to dive in for another kiss when he heard laughter. Both boys snapped back to reality and realized that their cart was next to exit. Ryoma hesitantly made a distance between them.

They didn't look at each other… Or rather, couldn't as their cart door was opened. They exited the cart, holding their stuffed toy and started walking though they had no idea where they were going.

"Um, Ano…" Ryoma started. Fuji turned to Ryoma and smiled.

"Ryoma, lets go there for a bit" Ryoma blinked and looked at where Fuji was pointing. It was a picture booth!

"This way" Fuji held Ryoma's right hand, dragging him towards booth and pulled Ryoma inside. Fuji maneuvered Ryoma so that he was seated between the wall and Fuji. Fuji dug out for quarters. Ryoma just sat their nervous as hell but the only signs you would see is the blush on his face. Fuji inserted the money and then placed a hand on Ryoma's shoulders, pulling him towards Fuji. "Smile" the tensai whispered against Ryoma's ear and he shivered. Six flashes after and it was over. They walked out to get the picture. Ryoma blushed all the way and Fuji gave a big smile.

"Haha~ you really are so cute, Ryoma" He said. "This is my favorite" He pointed to the last picture where he sneaked a kiss on Ryoma's cheeks and Ryoma had a surprised expression.

"Hey!" Ryoma exclaimed.

"Give me that, Fuji senpai!" Fuji ignored him and Ryoma covered his face with the back of his left hand. He was feeling so embarrassed just looking at the picture.

"Syuusuke…" It was then that Fuji turned to him.

"Yes, Ryoma?"

"Can I have that picture?" Fuji smiled and leaned his face closer to Ryoma.

"I'll give it to you… If you give me a kiss here"

Rypma's head snapped up to Fuji and his eyes widened. "H-here?" Fuji just nodded. Ryoma looked away for a moment then gathered enough courage to tlook back at Fuji and leaned up on his tiptoes, his left hand grabbing Fuji's shoulders and pulled him down. Ryoma gave him a quick kiss on the lips… At least, that was the plan but the moment their lips met, Fuji placed a hand behind his neck and the kiss lasted a good 15 seconds. Ryoma couldn't hold back the noises he made and when Fuji finally let him go, Ryoma kept his head down. Public display of affection, no matter with what gender, Ryoma was not crazy about.

"You didn't have to do that here!"

"But I won the bet remember? I can do whatever I want with you" Fuji said innocently. Ryoma stayed silent for a moment and turned to glare at Fuji then turned and started to walk away. A thoroughly satisfied Fuji, hummed with glee as he followed an angry/embarrassed Ryoma.

* * *

Not far from the photo booth where Fuji and Ryoma had been kissing a moment before, a trembling girl stood with her phone's video recorder on. The girl clenched her free hand as tears ran down her cheeks, devastated at what she had witnessed.

* * *

The time was 7:30 when Ryoma and Fuji reached Ryoma's home.

"You didn't have to walk me all the way home you know" Ryoma said, feeling shy yet happy.

"But I wanted to" Fuji said in a low voice. "I really enjoyed today, Ryoma" Ryoma gave a shy smile. "Me too" Fuji leaned in for a good night kiss.

"Goodnight" Fuji said as he waved goodbye and started to walk away. Ryoma watched until he couldn't see Fuji's back anymore and opened the gate. Once he got inside, he leaned against the wall and held the whale stuffed toy in his arms tenderly, as if careful not to hurt it, while smiling like crazy. He looked at the picture he got from the kissing booth with Fuji kissing his cheeks. This was the first time in Ryoma's life he had ever felt this kind of joy.

'Maybe… I don't have to end it tomorrow… Maybe, Fuji-senpai… Syuusuke is started to like me too…' These were the thoughts running through Ryoma's head as he entered his house.

Fuji was thinking similar thoughts as he took a taxi home. They could have rode a taxi heading to Ryoma's house earlier but he wanted more time with Ryoma.

'Maybe what Ryoma's feeling isn't because of that potion… Maybe he really does like me… I'm starting to like him too' Fuji thought to himself. Fuji held the karupin stuffed toy to his chest '...Ryoma...'

* * *

**So? Whatcha tink? =D **

**THANKYOU SO MUCH FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Here's the next chapter! ^_^ Everyone enjoy!**

**Its been crazy for a couple of days for me! My works crazy, people in the house i live in are crazy, I'm crazy and everyone i ride with on the train are completely OUT OF THIS WORLD nuts...**

**~Sigh~ My crazy life XD**

* * *

**~*~ LOVE POTION ~*~**

**Don't own POT!**

**~Echizen Residence~**

It was 6am on Monday morning and it was one of those rare early Monday mornings that Ryoma woke up HAPPY. He sat up from his bed and petted Karupin who was still curled up in a ball on the foot of his bed. The cat lifted its head as if to acknowledge that her master's awake then duck back its head to sleep. He turn to his table across the room. On the table was the White whale stuffed toy Fuji gave him from their date 2 days ago. Ryoam blushed as the memory of that day came back to him. Shaking his head, Ryoma stood up and started to head towards the kitchen where his mother had prepared his breakfast.

"Morning…" He drawled as he sat on the table. His mother turned and kissed him on the forehead.

"Good morning Ryoma, did you have a nice sleep?" Rinko asked as she placed a plate of food in front of him.

"Fine" He replied while chewing on a slice of bread. His father entered and sat down to eat, whistling all the while reading his newspaper.

"Here you go, Anata" Said his mother as she placed a plate of food for his father.

"NE! Ryoma-Sama! You never did tell us about your date last Saturday" His father said with a lecherous smile. "You had such a dreamy expression when you came home that night-"

"Shut it, Oyaji!" Ryoam said through his clenched teeth but it was more from embarrassment then anger.

"But its true~" His father said with a mocking dreamy look. "Did you finally find something interesting other than tennis? You get to give your date a good smooch?… DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW TO GIVE A GIRL A KISS, EH? RYOOOMA-SAMAAA~"

"…" Ryoma gulped down the last bite of his breakfast and stood up. "Thanks for the food" He said to him mother and started to leave the kitchen. Just before he turned the corner, he looked at his father. "Oyaji" His father turned and smiled at him

"Haaaai?" Ryoma lifted his right hand and pointed to something on the table, then turned around and leave. His father blinked and looked down and his eyes widened in horror. It seems while he was so caught up on making fun of his son, his perverted magazine that he had been hiding inside the news paper he pretended to read, fell on top of his plate of food.

"Anata…" Nanjiro heard his beloved wife say in a too soft a voice right beside him.

"NO! WAIT, WAIT! Rinko my only love, I- WAIT! KYAAAAH!"

Ryoma climbed up the stairs with a smirk of satisfaction at the chaos he left behind. Oh yes, today is a very good day.

**~Fuji Residence~**

Yumiko woke up earlier than she usually does on Monday morning. Both her parents were gone to a 2 weeks trip so she was left to take of things at home, including making breakfast for Syuusuke. He fixed her self up a bit and proceeded to exit her room. It was when she reached the stair case that the smell reached to her. Surprise, Yumiko quickened her steps and entered the kitchen. Already in his school uniform and wearing an apron, Fuji hummed as he placed a plate of food for two on the table.

"Syuusuke?"

Fuji heard from behind him. He turned around with a smile at his amused sister. "Good morning Onee-san, I made breakfast" Yumiko held a giggle.

"I noticed… What's the occasion?" She said as she sat down to eat. Fuji removed the apron and he too sat down.

"Haha, I just felt like cooking this morning" Yumiko seemed satisfied with that answer and they both ate in a contented silence. Every now and then Yumiko would look at her little brother as he ate 'He's in an exceptionally good mood… I'm glad. The last time he woke up early to make dinner was when Yuuta came home on Fuji's b-day and gave him a present'

"Ah, Syuusuke. Are you still going out with your friend, Echizen-san?" Fuji looked up at his sister.

"Yes, why?"

"Nothing. I'm glad things are working well for you two…" Yumiko trailed off as she remembered her card reading the other day.

"Onee-san?" Yumiko blinked and looked at her younger brother.

"Is something wrong?"

"Not at all! I was just thinking… Are you serious about your relationship with Eshizen-san, Syuusuke?" That got Fuji's attention. He was an elusive man by nature. Once anything becomes uncomfortable, unintentionally he avoids the subject by any means, may it be intimidation (His evil filled smile) or jokes, until he can find a way to solve the problem that much benefits him. And seeing he's a tensai, Its not that difficult. Sadly, his sister's question falls under his uncomfortable zone so he chose to avoid it.

"Why do you ask, Onee-san?"

"Well, Its just…" Yumiko thought for a moment and Fuji waited politely.

"Syuuske, If you are serious about this. Make it clear to Echizen-san how you feel." Fuji smiled

"You did your card reading"

"Yes I did. I didn't mean to pry. I'm sorry."

"I don't mind… Is there something else you want to say?"

"Yes… There's going to be trouble for you both and the cause might be because of miscommunication between you too"

"I see… Thank you, Onee-san.. I'll keep it in mind"

Both sibling finished their breakfast and pretty soon Fuji left for school. Yumiko was just about ready for work when she heard the door bell. She want to open the door. Instead of a person, all she was an envelope placed in front of the door.

"Hm? What's this?" Yumiko took the envelope inside. It was addressed to Fuji. Something about the envelope sent bad vibes. Yumiko debated with herself to open it or not. Finally, curiosity got the better of her and Yumiko opened it. She pulled the contents out and along with a letter, some pictures fell on top of the table. Yumiko took one look at the pictures and the letter.

"This is-!"

**~Seigaku~ **

Morning practice was just ending and Ryoma was sulking. He wasn't able to spent a single minute alone with Fuji at all!

"See you later, Echizen" Said the smiling tensai as he exited the club room with Tezuka.

Ryoma made an adorable frown as he finished changing. He even came to school early in hopes of spending a little time with Fuji before practice started but seems Kikumaru-senpai beat him too it. All through out the practice, all they could do was exchange a greeting and sneak a few glances at each other.

"Oi! Echizen! Hurry up or we'll be late for class!" Shouted Horio. Ryoma resisted the urge to throw his empty can of ponta at his noisy friend and sighed. 'At lunch, I'll definitely make sure we get to spend some time together!'

Fuji was having a little too much fun with Ryoma's frustration. 'Today, the little prince even tried to be more sociable!' thought Fuji with glee. 'Its so cute! I have to tell him later during lunch time. I can probably sneak out for a few minutes without being noticed ' Fuji happily walked to call while secretly plotting for his favorite freshman.

"Fuji-san, Good morning!" greeted one of his female classmates as he passed by her desk.

"Good morning, Mikan-chan." Fuji said with an smile.

"Senpai! I heard you went on a date last Saturday! Who's the lucky girl? Was it from this school?" For a split second, Fuji's face went pale then just as fast returned his usual smile.

"Haha, was I now…" He said. Mikan stared at Fuji with eyes full of expectation. "Yes, I was on a date last Saturday but I cant tell you who with"

"Eh? Why? Is she from this school though? I hope not! Your fan club wont be too happy if you got taken by just anyone, She has to be a perfect mach for you!" Fuji partly opened his eyes, smile widened a bit and a dark atmosphere started to surround him. Mikan stiffened, unsure where the sudden feeling of dread was coming from but strained to keep her smile on.

"I'd really appreciate it if you don't spread it around" Fuji said in his oh~ so~ friendly tone. Mikan can only nod her head in response. Everyone else in the room was unaware just from who this hostile energy that suddenly filled the room was coming from but Kikumaru, who had just entered the room, had felt this before.

"Wha-? Fujiko? Why so dark this early in the morning?" Kikumaru pranced to Fuji's side. Fuji instantly put back his mask on.

"If you'll excuse me, Mikan. I'll be going to my seat now" And Fuji turned to see Kikumaru's worried face. He gave his friend a reassuring smile. "Its nothing, don't worry about it, Eiji" Kikumaru, uncharacteristically just nodded and sat down. 'Whatever it is, Fujiko will tell me when he's ready to share' Thought a pouting Kikumaro. Fuji was grateful for this and sat down on his chair. He turned to look outside the window and was a little surprised when he saw a black cat on the branch of a tree. Fuji chuckled and thought to himself 'Is this a sign?'

**~Lunch Break~**

The instant the lunch bell rang, ryoma was out the door and up the third floor stairs. 'I'm definitely going to spend some time with Syuusuke!' Ryoma thought, his cheeks flaming red. He turned a corner and accidentally bumped into someone, hard. He tried to grab the wall for support but ended up scraping his left knuckle and fell flat in his bottom.

"Ouch…"

"Oh! I'm soooo sorry! I wasn't looking!" Said a female voice. Ryoma looked up and reconciled the girl right away. It was Vivi, the one he saw kiss Fuji on the cheeks! Ryoma mumbled an "S'okay" And started to stand when he was suddenly pushed hard on the floor. Now he was lying on his back with a foot on his chest to hold him down.

"Not so fast Mr. Echizen"

"What the-" Ryoma gasped once his breath had returned.

"This is just a guess but… Were you just on you're way to meet with Fuj-san?" Ryoma said nothing but pushed the feet of him.

"None of your business" He said in his usual bored tone though it was a bit forced.

"You like him, don't you" Vivi said after a while. Ryoma, who had stood up and was dusting himself, looked at Vivi with intense eyes.

"So what?" Vivi's facial expression turned dark as she started stepping towards Ryoma.

"Have you… No shame?" Ryoma remained where he was, his eyes fixed on Vivi's. She took out her cell phone and showed it to Ryoma. His eyes widened as realization started to dawn on him.

"This was sent to me by a member of the Fuji Syuusuke Fan Club last Saturday" Vivi said. "it's a video of you two kissing like that… Disgusting" Ryoma's eyes snapped back at vivi's. That day Ryoma never thought that someone from school would see them and was completely carefree. Ryoam couldn't help it, his brain was full of Syuusuke that day 'Tsk! This is what I get for being careless' A sudden image popped in his mind. His stoic captains face staring at him saying "Don't let your guard down!" Only made him feel worse.

"Look, If you promise never to go near Fuji-san again, this here-" The pushed her phone closer to Ryoma's face until it was an intch away though he didn't even flinch. "Will disappear. I will personally make sure this will be erased from existence! What do you say?" Ryoma ignored her and stepped around her. He made one step up the stairs when Vivi said one last thing.

"I wonder how Fuji-san would feel about this…"

"…" Ryoma didn't say anything but he didn't walk away either. Taking this opportunity to deal the final blow to the freshman, Vivi didn't miss a heart beat.

"Stay away from Fuji-san. Don't infect him with your disease, you'll only make him miserable!" She said as cold and cruel as she could. "What would everyone else in school say if they find out about this? Fuji-san will hate you, you know." When she still did not get a response, Vivi smiled victoriously behind Ryoma and patted him on the back "Don't feel bad, its all for the best after all. I mean… You like him, don't you?" Vivi did not wait for a reply this time and she turned and headed down the stairs where a couple of her cronies where waiting.

Fuji hummed as he exited his room. 'Now then, Ryoma should be-'

"Fujikooo! I'm going ahead to save us a seat in the cafeteriaaaa!" yelled Eiji, already running down the hallway.

"Ah! Eiji, I'm not…" But his friend was gone. Sighing, Fuji merely shook his head and smiled. 'Oh, well. I have to find Ryoma first, then we'll head to the roof-' His thought was cut off again when he reached the stairway. Ryoma was leaning against the wall. Fuji could tell from looking at his boyfriends posture that something was wrong.

"Ryoma?" Fuji walked to where Ryoma was. His eyes were downcast and his fists were clenched. Concerned, Fuji reached out a hand but before he could touch Ryoma's shoulders, his hand was swatted away. Surprised, Fuji didn't move.

"Ryoma? What is it? What's wrong?" Ryoma looked up and stared straight into Fuji's open blue eyes. Fuji was taken aback at the emptiness in them. Something was really, really wrong.

"Ne, Fuji-senpai, lets break-up"

"... Why?" Fuji didn't know what else t say, it ws too sudden.

"Two guys dating... Its just too weird" Ryoma said without a trace of emotion in him. That's what hurt the most. Its as if...

"Were you just playing with me Ryoma?" He asked in a quiet voice. Dreading the answer yet he couldn't look away.

"..." When Ryoma didn't answer, Fuji took it as a yes and his heart broke. He mustered every ounce of dignity he had adn placed on his usual cool smile at Ryoma.

"That was a nasty trick you did, Echizen-san. Despite how I feel, for the sake of the team, lets pretend to get along, ne?" Ryoam said nothing as he kept looking straight at Fuji with blank eyes.

"Well then, i'f you'll excuse me" Fuji turned around and left to catch up to Kikumaru in the cafeteria. He reached the table where Kikumaru, Oishi, Kawamura and Tezuka were occupying and sat down next to Eiji. It took about 5 seconds for anyone to notice that Fuji had joined them. The first to notice was Tezuka who greeted the tensai coolly, then the rest tuned to Fuji to say hello. But something was wrong and the rest stopped half way from greeting because at that moment, he had a fierce expression on his face. An expression Fuji had never shown. Not at school nor at home. His eyes were open and you could see clearly the anger in them. Fuji's true feelings. Something he wouldn't normally let anyone see. Worried for their friend, Kikumaru and Oishi started asking Fuji questions wilts Tezuka and Kawamura just kept quiet and observed. Suddenly, after a few minutes, Fuji stood up.

"I'm sorry, Tezuka... I wont be coming to practice this afternoon" He said, waiting for a reply from the captain. Tezuka nodded. Fuji bowed a thanks and turned to leave. Kikumaru looked with worried eyes at his best friend's retreating back.

"Nya, Oishi! what could be wrong with him?"

"I don't know, Eiji... Tezuka?" The mother hen of the team turned to the captain for an answer. Tezuka looked at them with a serious face then looked at Fuji. Maybe when he has calmed down a bit, he could pry some answers. 'To be able to shake the tensai of Seigaku I knew into this state…' Tezuka thought to himself and suppressed a sigh. "This is definitely going to affect the whole team"

* * *

**Belated Happy Halloween by the way guys!**

**Thanks so much for reading! Please comment! I love your comments! XD I love u all! XD**

**I was writing a oneshot for a Halloween special like since a week ago and planned to finish it by the 31st! But I got work to do and just didn't have the energy to finish it when I get home... Uuurgh! the humanity! So cruel! T_T I mean, when I woke up on the 31st****, I really screamed… Haha, when I went out of my room, the kid living next door liked at me like I was some kind of a freak. So I did the adult like thing and flipped him of… KIDDING! Haha, as crazy as I am I'd never do that to a kid! I just told him "Happy Halloween and get lost before I drink your blood dry" See? I'm nice aren't I? I even stayed in character XD**

**To make it up, I plan on making the oneshot special extra extra long so when I do post the "Belated Happy Halloween Special Oneshot" *lmao* my guilt will go away. It also got me thinking that I should do a oneshot special for every special occasion every year! Like for Christmas and new years and valentines and stuff… Whatcha think? **

**Also i've started writing some other stories too ^_^ Some are from Skip Beat! titled "I. Own. U. " *Kyaaaah! Ren! XDXDXD* and another is gravitation "Sensei is mean!" *Shuishi is MINE! Bwahahaha!* and another story from POT! titled "Kissed by Royalty" *... tsk, fine! I'll share Ryoma and syuusuke with you... but just for a minute!* **

**I'm not posting them yet though, y? because- O look! a read bug!**


	7. Chapter 7

**~*~ LOVE POTION ~*~**

****

**Chapter 7**

* * *

****

Don't own POT!

**I'm so sorry my stories have been taking forever to update! But please don't worry~ I will finish all of them!**

**Please enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

**Recap:**

"I'm sorry, Tezuka... I wont be coming to practice this afternoon" He said, waiting for a reply from the captain. Tezuka nodded. Fuji bowed a thanks and turned to leave. Kikumaru looked with worried eyes at his best friend's retreating back.

"Nya, Oishi! what could be wrong with him?"

"I don't know, Eiji... Tezuka?" The mother hen of the team turned to the captain for an answer. Tezuka looked at them with a serious face then looked at Fuji. Maybe when he has calmed down a bit, he could pry some answers. 'To be able to shake the tensai of Seigaku I knew into this state…' Tezuka thought to himself and suppressed a sigh.

"This is definitely going to affect the whole team"

* * *

**Seigaku **

As it turns out, Tezuka's prediction was right. The last 2 weeks had been extremely uncomfortable mostly to the regular members. Seigaku's Singles 2 (Fuji Syuusuke) and singles 3 (Echizen Ryoma) was off there game for two whole weeks now and seeing as how close to the nationals they were, that is definitely a bad sign. Fuji had been uncharacteristically serious lately and Echizen had been unable to focus in a practice match for more than 5 minutes, most unlike him. The first week, Tezuka and Oishi had tried to sort out the problem between the two alone because coach Ryuzaki had been away for family issues.

Tezuka had Fuji and Echizen stay in the club room after practice one afternoon to try and talk things out. What a head ache that had been. Fuji, all smiles, merely played along. Seemingly trying to strike up a conversation with Echizen but his topics were;

"Is there any TV shows you like to watch, Echizen?" and

"I've learned to bake this cake recently…" even

"Have you ever though of what kind of weather the day will be on the time of your death?"

Tezuka had nearly used up all his patience and cool with the two that he didn't have much left for the rest of the Seiaku tennis team. Heaven help him, Tezuka nearly lost it for a moment when Fuji's topics started to get on the shady side. Ryoma's reaction was as cool as ever. He barely looked at Fuji for more than a few seconds the entire time they were in the room. Oishi was at a loss for words either. Its so hard to try and help people who doesn't want to be helped. The session ended when Ryoma had had it with Fuji's nonsense and asked Tezuka if he could leave now. Regrettably, They ended that little meeting with no improvement at all. Ryoma had all but run out of that room.

On Monday afternoon the next week, Coach Ryuzaki gave the two a good hard stare.

"Do you two plan on keeping this up until the finals?" She asked sternly. Coach Ryuaki didn't give them a chance to reply as she continued "If not then by next week Monday, I want whatever the problem is to be settled! I don't know how you do it but do it! Otherwise, you will be taken out of the regulars!"

* * *

**Saturday Evening**

Weather it's because of the weather that's making him feel gloomy or the fact that by tomorrow, he will be out of the regulars, Fuji wasn't sure. He absentmindedly stirred the rice he was frying for his dinner, the farthest thing on his mind at the moment.

The day after Ryoma and he got yelled at by their coach, Fuji HAD tried to contact him. Fuji called Ryoma's home several times… Fuji turned of the stove, after the smell of burnt rice registered in his brain, then closed his eyes and sighed. 'That's not quite true' he though to himself. 'I called multiple times but each time, it was Ryoma who answered and Fuji always UNiNTENTiONALLY hang's up. 'Reflex then?' the thought, frowning.

"I… Don't want to loose my regular spot" He said to himself, staring out the kitchen window. It had been raining all day and it was making Fuji feel really down. Not wanting to loose his spot was one reason but the truth was, he wanted to make up with Ryoma already. The past few days, It had been Ryoma who tried to talk to him when they were alone but Fuji would always make up excuses and leave before Ryoma could say anything.

It wasn't a very mature thing to do, avoiding such an important subject but he couldn't help it. When the coach had scolded them last week, Fuji ahd been determind that if Ryoma should approach him again, this time he wont runaway… The only problem was, Ryoma hadn't bothered with him at all. 'He must have given up… Now what?' He opted to give Eiji or Oishi or even Tezuka a call but what would he tell them? Sighing for the 10th time that hour alone, Fuji forgot about his breakfast and went to his room change. If Echizen wasn't going to talk to him anymore than Fuji will force him to! Fuji was just about to exit the front door to go to Ryoma's house when the phone rang. Sighing for the 11th time, Fuji released the door handle and walked to towards the ringing phone.

"Fuji residence" Fuji answered the phone. He waited for a reply for a few seconds and heard nothing.

"Hello? Anyone there?" Still nothing. Fuji though it was a prank and was about to put down the phone when he heard a voice say

"Um…"

"Hello?"

"… Fuji- senpai…" Fuji's eyes opened in surprise.

"Ryoma?"

"… Ah" Fuji gaped at the phone in his hand .

"Echizen, I was just about to go to your house! Have you suddenly turned psychic?" Fuji joked with a huge smile on his face. Fuji heard a low grumbling "Of course not…" for a reply.

"Anyway, Fuji- senpai, can you play a match with me?"

"Eh? Now? But its raining" There was silence on the other line and he heard Ryoam clear his throat.

"… Fine, Can I come over? I want to talk" It was a heart beat later before Fuji made a decision.

"Perfect! Lets have dinner together. See you around 7pm! Bye" Fuji didn't hear Ryoma protest and put down the phone. Perfect timing indeed since Fuji was alone for until 11 pm. The time his sister would come home from an office party. Both his parents are overseas and Yuuta sleeps in their schools boarding house. Fuji shrugged his rain coat of and walked to the kitchen. He has about half an hour to make a delicious meal. Now that he's inspired, that shouldn't be so hard to do. After putting an apron on, Fuji turned to the stove and stared at the lump of burnt fried rice on the pan he had been cooking earlier.

"Hmm? What's this?" He asked himself. He dumped the whole thing in the trash and started taking out fresh food from the fridge-

* * *

**Echizen Residence**

Ryoma stared at the phone in his hand, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. 'What? What? Dinner together?' Ryoma shook his head 'He must have meant with his family' Feeling suddenly shaken and nervous, Ryoma turned to go up his room to change clothes when his father intercepted him.

"Going somewhere, Ochibi?" His father asked slyly, grinning from ear to ear. Ryoma gulped and forced himself to relax.

"I'm eating out" He said, loud enough for his cousin, Nanako, to hear then walked passed his grinning old man and straight to his room. Nanjiro watched his Ryoma entered his room and slammed the door shut. He smirked to himself as he turned and walked towards the kitchen to where Nanako was busy preparing dinner.

"Ryoma's going out, Uncle?" She asked, not looking at Nanjiro who sat down and took out his news paper from under his arm.

"Yup, he's got a date" He said to Nanako then mumbled to himself. " 'Bout time he got over his depression, after all he had been staring at the phone every chance he got as if it would grow a head for 2 weeks now… ~sigh~ Mada mada~" Nanako turned to look at Nanjiro and smiled to herself, remembering what her aunt Rinko had said to her.

* * *

_**Flashback: **_

"_Do you really think Ryoma-san and Fuji-san are… Like that?" Nanako had asked Rink one morning while preparing breakfast. Rinko just smiled gently at her then pointed outside the kitchen window. From where they stood, both ladies could see Nanjiro sitting next to the bell and reading his magazines._

"_They are both so alike" Rinko had said, "No one understands Ryoma more than his father. Whatever it is he knew, Nanjiro kept it to himself"_

"_But… Why? I mean, he wasn't… Upset about Fuji-san?" Nanako felt ashamed to ask such a thing but she was curious. Rinko had remained silent for what seemed like a full minute then she turned to face Nanako._

" _Rather than being upset… You could say, he became overprotective" Nanako's eyes widened_

" _I don't understand…" Rinko looked out the window again_

" _Personally, I think we are all free to love who we love. but still, the world isn't that kind. Nanjiro just… Didn't want his son to get hurt" _

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

Nanako was just about to set the table for her and her uncle when they heard Ryoma jog down the stairs and straight to the door.

"I'm leaving now!" Ryoma said, tying on his shoes. Nanjiro didn't look up from his newspaper but his grip tightened a bit.

"Come back at 10:30" Nanjiro said loud enough for Ryoma to hear. Both Nanako and Ryoma looked at him in surprise and for the same reason.

"What?" Ryoma said his eyes wide.

"You heard me!" Nanjiro mumbled before complaining to Nanako what was taking so long with the food.

Ryoma left his house and walked to the train station. He frowned a bit while thinking to himself. 'What was that about? A curfew?' In all his 12 years of life, that was the first time Ryoma was given a curfew. That's right. He was give almost complete freedom by his parents, that's just how much they trust him and Ryoma had never done anything to abuse that trust… So why was his father starting now? Ryoma would have said something but he was too surprise to think of anything.

Shrugging the thoughts aside, Ryoma quickened his pace.

* * *

**Fuji Residence**

At 5 past 7, the doorbell rang. Fuji rushed to the front door and placed his most charming smile on before opening the door.

"Echizen" Fuji greeted. Ryoma nodded his greeting and was stepped inside. He was instantly engulfed in the presence that was Fuji Syuusuke. The freshman swallowed as he followed his senpai into the living room.

"I borrowed a few movies earlier today. We can watch while eating dinner" Fuji said, practically pushing Ryoma to sit on the couch. Fuji then left the room and a flustered Ryoma to get him something to drink.

Fuji was nervous, no doubt about it. He felt butterflies in his belly… along with the strong urge to run away. In his nervousness, he nearly dropped the glass cup he was holding. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Fuji straightened his back and walked back into the room. Ryoma was no longer sitting on the couch but instead, was standing near the shelves looking at their family pictures. Fuji was about to say something but stopped himself. Ryoma didn't seem to notice him and Fuji was given the pleasure of seeing a soft smile form by those soft pink lips that Fuji knew all to well. Fuji gently placed the glasses he was holding on the table and quietly walked behind Ryoma who was looking at a picture of a 10 years old Fuji holding a trophy but the tensai wasn't smiling though.

"I won by default" Fuji whispered against Ryoma's right ear, causing him to stiffen in surprise.

"What?" Ryoma asked instead, hoping Fuji didn't notice he was caught of guard but at the same time knowing it was useless to try and hide it. Fuji partly opened his eyes at Ryoma's blushing face and smiled.

"I won by default at that match… I didn't want to display that picture but my mother insisted a win was a win" Fuji didn't wait for a reply and he took Ryoma's hands to lead him back onto the couch. Ryoma's eyes darted to their hands and looked away.

"So… Where's your family?" Ryoma asked, just noticing he hadn't greeted Fuji's folks yet.

"My parents are in abroad, My sister is out and my little brother doesn't sleep here much."

"Eh? Were alone?"

"Yes… just until 11" Fuji said with a broad smile. Ryoma's hear started to pound hard and sitting still was getting uncomfortable. 'I have to get this over with so I can go back home…' Ryoma lifted his face to look at Fuji's and opened his mouth to speak but Fuji beat him to it.

"I'm sorry" Ryoma's eyes widened as he stared at his senpai.

"What?" That was all he could think of saying. Fuji had on his usual mask now and sat down beside Ryoma.

"I guess I overreacted with your joke. I have to admit, I never would have though you can pull something like that off" It was like Fuji were talking about the weather. Ryoma frowned as he stared at Fuji. 'He's tense' Ryoma observed 'His hands are clench too…' Without thinking, Ryoma reached out and placed a hand on top of Fuji's. Fuji's eyes snapped open and stared straight at Ryoma's surprised ones. None of them moved. It was as if they were holding their breath. It was Ryoma who snapped out of it first. He hesitantly withdrew his hands and looked at the floor, guilt written on his face.

"I'm sorry too… I didn't man to hurt you, Fuji-senpai, I was just curious and… You… were there" Ryoma turned to Fuji, his face serious. When Fuji didn't instantly reply, he began to wonder if he did this right. He was never really a people person and this was the first time he had ever sincerely apologized to someone. Ryoma swallowed again and looked down on the floor, lowering his cap to cover his eyes.

"I'm really sorry. I'll do anything, just. I don't want to loose my regular spot" Ryoma lied. The truth was, he just wanted them to be friends again… At least with that Ryoma could live with. Fuji had no expression on but his eyes were open and were staring at Ryoma's. Then after a moment, Fuji closed his eyes back and laughed gently.

"Saa, I don't want to loose my regular spot either" After hearing this, Ryoma inwardly sighed in relief.

"Then every thing's okay now?" He asked. Fuji smiled brightly.

"Of course! Wait here while I get dinner, I hope you like horror movies" Once again, before Ryoma could protest, Fuji had stood up and run out the living room.

'He's lying' Fuji concluded the moment he entered the kitchen. 'Why is he lying?' His hands shook a little as he took out plates. Fuji was feeling disturbed. He wanted to ask, he really did but the emotions Fuji was feeling right now might just scare Ryoma away for good! 'Its best to just let it go… This way, it wont be so awkward being together anymore' He thought, smiling sadly ' Ryoma's just doing this for his regular spot, that's all… That should be enough, right?'

He couldn't stay put, Ryoma had to move or do something so he settled by looking through the video's Fuji had placed on top of the table. Ryoma's eyes twitched. None of them appealed to him at all! They were all horror movies (like Fuji said) and all of them were about betrayals. Lovers who died from suicides or accidents or murders, coming back from the dead to haunt their cheating spouse or boyfriend of fiancé.

Feeling more drained then ever, Ryoma placed them all back onto the table and decided to watch some tennis on TV instead. Halfway reaching towards the remote, the doorbell rang. Ryoma paused and looked at the doorway, expecting Fuji to walk by to see who it was but Fuji never came. The door rang again and still nothing. At the third ring, Ryoma decided to open it himself.

"I'll get it!" He said then stood up and walked towards the front door. Ryoma looked back one last time to see if Fuji was anywhere in sight. 'Nope' Ryoma thought and opened the door.

* * *

**Yumiko's POV**

"-And that's the problem." Nanako said, taking a huge gulp of her juice drink.

"Let me get this straight… You were feeling so guilty not telling your little brother about the picture and letter, that you have been keeping from him for two weeks, That you left the bachelorette's party an hour after it started to come and drink here alone" Her boyfriend looked at Yumiko in amusement. A broad smile on his face. "Good thing I called then, with a woman like you, no man can relax" Yumiko pouted cutely.

"This is serious! I think Syuusuke's being bullied!" Her boyfriend made a grimaced face.

"Somehow I really doubt that… Anyway. I think its best that you tell him about this" Yumiko sighed and leaned her head on her boyfriends shoulder.

"I tried telling him plenty of times but he had been so distant these two weeks. What if telling him about those pictures would just trouble him more?" Her boyfriend opened his mouth to say something but then Yumiko kept on talking.

"And there's also this girl who keeps coming over at our house too. Syuusuke's classmate. Since last week, she's been coming everyday" Her boyfriend raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? So he's seeing someone now?"

"No, I asked him about it. He told me they were just working on a project that's all but I know what that girls really after"

"You're brother is a smart boy, isn't he? Being a tensai and all that. I'm sure he's aware of it too" Yumiko frowned, unsure.

"I suppose your right… I'm worrying too much" Yumiko's boyfriend wrapped an arm around her waist and gave her a little hug.

"Everything will work out all right in the end, you'll see" Yumiko returned the hug and smiled.

"I hope so… I wonder if that girl came over again today…" Somehow, Yumiko couldn't help feeling strange, like something big was about to happen. She closed her eyes and did a little prayer for her brother to ease the tension inhabiting her.

'Please Syuusuke, take good care of yourself'

* * *

**The end is near! I can smell it! *sniffs the air*… And other things… (lol)**

**Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please continue reading this story until the end! ^_^ It wont be long now~ **

**Thank you for all the reviews. Its so much fun hearing your reactions. All positives and none-positives XD **

**Enjoy the rest of your day!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**~*~ LOVE POTION ~*~**

* * *

**I know its been forever since i last updated! I'm so sorry, i honestly have no valid excuse! (U_U) Also i was having a hard time making an ending for this story because... Well, i'm not good with endings... they make me sad (X_X) This is my first ending so i hoe its alright... I just... wasn't sure how this chapter sholud feel Ugh!~ 'Im a failure! TT_TT**

**I will let you all be the judge of it and please tell me what you think?**

**Thank you!**

* * *

**Don't own POT!**

**Recap:**

"I'll get it!" He said then stood up and walked towards the front door. Ryoma looked back one last time to see if Fuji was anywhere in sight. 'Nope' Ryoma thought and opened the door.

**Fuji Residence**

Ryoma opened the door and his heart dropped. He recognized the girl in front of him and by the looks of her expression at seeing him, she knew him too. She was one of the girls who have been making his life hell at school for the last few days. It was subtle enough to not be noticed by others. And she's doing it right now, glaring at him.

"Aren't you Echizen? Why are you here?" She said with a deadly glare. Ryoma kept his face emotionless but he was ready to bolt out of there. Ryoma didn't reply fast enough and the girl seemed to have made up her mind about something. She humphed and turned to leave saying "You'll regret this"

"Wait!" Ryoma said and the girl stopped and turned to face him again. Ryoma opened to say something but then Fuji chose that time to appear.

"Echizen? Sorry about that, I was upstairs looking for something" Fuji said with his usual smile. "Chizuki-san? Did you want something?" The girl smiled her cutest smile and came closer to Fuji.

"I'm sorry if I'm disturbing anything but there's something I wanted to talk about"

"I cant now. Can we talk about it tomorrow?"

"Well… Of course!" She said, her smile became forced "Well, I'm off! Have fun you two!"

"No, wait!" Ryoma said, much to Fuji's surprise. "I'll go"

"What?" Fuji said, flabbergasted. 'Was he trying to run away?' Fuji thought 'I wont let him' Fuji grabbed Ryoma on both shoulders and dragged him back inside, protesting.

"See you tomorrow" He said to Sara and shut the door.

"No! What's wrong with you?" Ryoma gasped. Struggling to get loose from Fuji's grip.

"Me? What's wrong with you?" Fuji spat back, getting upset now. Ryoma wasn't as composed as earlier and his face was beginning to turn red.

"You-! I have to call her back!" He yelled and started to run back outside and Fuji stopped him with a bear hug. A strong tight, nearly suffocating bear hug.

"Ryoma please!" Fuji pleaded to the still struggling Ryoma. "I don't want you to leave!" After a moment, Ryoma stopped struggling and his shoulders slumped. They both stayed that way for what seemed like a long time until Ryoma slowly stepped back.

"Are you okay now?" Fuji asked gently. Ryoma nodded but didn't look at him.

"I'm sorry Fuji-Senpai, I didn't mean to…" Ryoma raised his head and stared straight into Fuji's eyes. Fuji saw regret in those eyes and he couldn't understand why.

"Echizen? What's wrong?" Fuji stepped closer, close enough that if he were to lean down, he could kiss Ryoma's forehead but he didn't.

"Whatever happens tomorrow, It's all my fault Fuji-senpai" Ryoma's voice was filled with guilt and he bit his lower lips. "I shouldn't have confessed" His words pierced Fuji and it took a moment to respond to that.

"… I don't regret it" He finally said, laying it all out there. "I honestly enjoyed our time together. It was too short" Ryoma's hands clenched as he struggled to keep his calm mask in check. He doesn't want to trouble Fuji anymore. "I love you" Fuji said in a low voice. Ryoma's head snapped up to look at Fuji straight in the eyes. Ryoma's resolve to keep his emotions in check was beginning to crack. Tears started to well up and he bit his lower lips harder.

"I have to go" was all he said then he turned around and left. This time Fuji didn't stop him. He'd already got his answer. It was all there in Ryoma's eyes.

It was already 12:02 in the morning when Yumiko got home. Being careful not to make too much sound as she climbed up the stairs to get to her room thinking Fuji was asleep… Well he wasn't. Yumiko saw that the light in Fuji's room was still on. She thought for a moment and knocked softly just incase he was asleep. A moment later, Fuji opened the door.

"Welcome home" he greeted her with a small smile. "Did you have a nice night?" Fuji asked casually. Yumiko frowned.

"What's wrong, Syuu?"

"What do you mean?"

"Its late and your still awake" Fuji didn't say anything for a moment, his face sad.

"I cant sleep" He finally said. Yumiko thought for a moment.

"May I come in? I have.. Something to tell you. I should have told you sooner but I…"

Both siblings sat on the bed and Yumiko began to talk.

* * *

**The Next Day:**

**Seigaku:**

Fuji came a bit late for practice as he took his time coming to school. In his mind was a plan. Well 2 plans… Maybe just one. The other one was a plot. For the moment he was occupied with his "PLAN" Aka: Get Ryoma Back. He'll think about his plot later when he has finished his main objective.

"Fujiiiii!" Came Kikumaru's happy greeting complete with a glomp. "Good morning Eiji"

"Fuji! You wouldn't believe the strange rumors that's been going on today! Someone's out to get you and Ochibi!" Kikumaru said with a worried voice. 'So its begun already?' Thought Fuji 'No matter, it doesn't change a thing. Im getting him back!'

"Is he here yet?" Fuji asked, Kikumaru nodded. "Yeah, he's been real distant. Momo's been trying to cheer him up all morning!"

"Ah" was all he said as he and Kikumaru walked towards the tennis courts. Tezuka saw them. He raised an eyebrow. Fuji being late was rare. He made Fuji run around the courts 10 times. All the while, Ryoma was keeping a safe distance from him. It seems there some pictures of them being passed around but almost everyone was hesitant to believe. Ryoma must have thought staying away will help die down the rumors… Too bad for him Fuji had other plans. Fuji placed his every ready smile on and happily walked towards Ryoma who was just packing up his racket.

"Are you in a hurry?" He asked in a jolly voice and happily saw Ryoma stiffen. Ryoma didn't turn around and just mumbled "yeah."

"Me too, lets go together." Fuji swore he hard Ryoma hold back a potential scream. "Quit it Fuji-senpai" He said, looking around nervously. "Don't talk to me anymore"

"Would people suspect even more if we suddenly stop talking to each other?"

"Just don't, don't make it worst"

"You're doing this to protect me, is that it? Well what if I don't want to be protected?" Ryoma said nothing.

"Ryoma-" Fuji started but Ryoma said a hasty got-to-go and left him standing there.

They were unaware of the girl that was hiding behind the bushes. She had a sad and hurt expression on her face as she briskly walked away with her head down.

Horio was the first one who spotted Ryoma when he entered the room and didn't fail to annoy him that day either.

"Echizen! There you are! I just heard the funniest thing!"

"Ssshhh! Horio, Quit it!" said one of his female classmates defending him… How he would love to jump out the window.

"What? It's funny!" Horio turned to Ryoma with his goofy smile. "Some girls from the higher levels were saying they saw you on a date with some guy from the tennis club! Hahaha can you believe it?" In response, Ryoma crossed both arms in front of him on his table and lowered his head. He was going to ignore everyone today. EVERYONE!

As far as the rumors go, Fuji expected to see pictures of him and Ryoma kissing being spread around but surprisingly there weren't any. He really didn't care about the rumors but maybe it was Ryoma who didn't want anyone to. Fuji was nodding to whatever Kikumaru was saying but his mind was somewhere else.

'Perhaps that was it, he's embarrassed of me…'

All in all, by lunch time, the rumors have quickly died down. It was hard to believe since both him and Ryoma acted indifferently about it at to be totally honest, Fuji felt terrible! He thought to go and have a little chat with the raven head. He took a step out of the classroom and was ambushed my his fellow female schoolmates.

"Are you going to the cafeteria, Syuusuke-kun?"

"Lets go together"

"I made you a bento-"

Fji raised both hands as if in surrender. And gave a small smile.

"I'm sorry, I already have plans with someone-" He didn't get to finish when someone interrupted.

"Are you going to see Echizen-san?" Fuji turned his attention to the prettiest girl in the crowd. There was curiosity written in her eyes as well as a silent challenge. Everyone in the crowed waited for his response. Fuji gave them another smile… and answered in the most gentle and honest voice as he could.

"Yes" It wasn't about what he said but how he said it that made the crowed around him feel ashamed of themselves and parted for him to past through. Fuji didn't look back as he went down the stairs to the first floor. Tezuka and Ooishi saw this as they passed the hallway. They finally understood what was going on between the two.

* * *

**School Roof:**

Ryoma laid on the roof floor but not before placing an "OFF LIMITS" sign on the roof door before going outside. He wanted privacy after encountering a group of his admirers when he left his classroom for lunch… He might just skip the afternoon class if he feels like it. Ryoma took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

Fuji couldn't find Ryoma on the first year classrooms so he thought he'd have gone to the cafeteria. Turning to go, Fuji noticed Coach Ryuzaki's grand daughter seemingly trying to muster the courage to talk to him… After a moment's thought, Fuji inwardly shrugged and walked to where she was instead. Her face turned as predicted red as he approached her. Fuji just smiled at her flustered face.

"Hello Ms Ryuzaki, Did you want to say something to me?" Sakuno lowered her head in shyness and nodded.

"Ano… Ryoma-kun is on the roof top" Fuji raise his eyebrow as if to say 'Whay are you telling me this?'

"Umm.. Um…" Sakuno's face turned even redder and Fuji resisted giving a big smile. Sakuno wouldn't have noticed anyway, she was looking t her shoes.

"R-Ryoma-san is stubborn so, yo-… You have to force him sometimes. I know he likes you but he just, um, didn't want trouble and so… Um… well, he's um… hiding… from … you" Fuji sobered up when he began to understand what ms Ryuzaki was trying to say.

"You really like him didn't you" Fuji said in a low voice. Ryuzaki nodded once, her eyes covered by her bangs. Fuji took a step back and allowed Ryusaki to walk away, her head still down. Fuji opened his mouth and said just loud enough for her to hear.

"I'm in love with him" Sakuno stopped walking and nodded once without turning around and kept on walking. Fuji did not waste any time and turned to walk back up the stairs and to the roof top.

Fuji gave a broad smile when he read the "OFF LIMITS" sign. Careful not to make any noise, Fuji turned the knob and pushed open the roof door. Fuji turned a corner and right there, lying on the ground was sleeping beauty… Oh how Fuji couldn't wait to tell Ryoma that. Tip toeing to where Ryoma lay, Fuji sat beside him and debated to himself if he should wake Ryoma up or just sit there and wait.

Ryoma slept soundly as the warm sun hid behind the only cloud in the sky as far as Fuji could see. Ryoma looked so relax that Fuji couldn't help himself. He lowered his head to give his sleeping beauty the kiss that broke the curse. He must have done something wrong because it was at that moment his sleeping beauty opened his eyes and in a panic, launched himself into a sitting position, ramming his nose with Fuji's. For a moment, Fuji saw white as the pain overwhelmed him. He could hear Ryoam cursing on his side, holding his nose as well. Still holding his nose and with teary eyes, Ryoma turned and gave Fuji a death glare. Fuji in return stared at Ryoma with wide eyes and also still holding his nose. For a moment that just stayed that way. Still just sitting and holding their noses while staring at each other… It was Fuji who broke the silence when he started to laugh. Not long after, Ryoma joined him. Both boys poured their heart out laughing. It was a full minute until their laughter died down. This was all so awkward and embarrassing… but it didn't feel uncomfortable to either of them. They were still sitting side by side, Ryoma didn't try to run this time.

"Sorry I scared you" Said Fuji

"Surprised" Ryoma said defensively. A small pout beginning to form on his lips. Fuji smiled.

"Okay"

"… Its true"

"I know" Another moment of silence fell on them. They could here the noises from the other students bellow chattering away with their friends. Fuji took a deep breath.

"It wasn't that bad" He said and Ryoma nodded slightly. "Though it wouldn't have made a difference to how I feel even if our picture was shown on the news" Ryoma snapped his head towards Fuji with a shocked expression. It was just so priceless! "But somehow, those nasty girls didn't spread them around. I wonder why" Ryoma still remained silent.

"Ryoma… Will you go out with me"

"… What?"

Fuji sat up straight and turned his head to the wide eyed raven haired boy. He gave a smile and leaned his head closer to Ryoma's until they the tips of their noses were touching.

"Ryoma, please go out with me" Fuji said in a softer tone. "I really like you and would just love it if you said yes because once you do, I am going to kiss you" Ryoma opened his mouth to respond then suddenly shook his head.

"Things aren't bad because nobody believed the rumors" Fuji just shrugged.

"So what if they did? Do you really think our friends wouldn't like us anymore? You know better than that, Ryoma"

"…Syu-" Ryoma bit his lower lips. Fuji placed a reassuring hand on Ryoma's shoulders.

"You know, it was that Ryuzaki girl who told me where you were. She knows but still as a crush on you and it got me thinking, if I don't act now, someone else might. I just couldn't bear the thought" Ryoma looked at Fuji with a strange expression. "She has a crush on me? Why?" This time it was Fuji who looked at Ryoma strangely.

"What do you mean why?" Ryoma just shook his head, "I don't get it but never mind, I don't really care. YOU'RE the one I like… heaven knows why" the last part Ryoma mumbled to himself but Fuji heard. He gave a huge smile and lowered his lipd until it was just an inch away from Ryoma's

"I'm taking that answer as a yes to my question" And Fuji kissed him. Ryoma didn't resist instead, wrapped both arms around Fuji's shoulders. Maybe he really was over thinking it. That was as far as his mind got before it went blank. That stopped to breath but neither of them loosened their hold.

"Who'd have thought that Love Potion would really work" Fuji said, with a smile showing his pearly whites and blue eyes staring straight at hazy hazel ones. Ryoma smirked weakly in return.

"Yeah… Who knew"

"You cant escape this time Ryoma"

"… Yeah"

The two ended up skipping their afternoon classes and spent that whole time just talking and relaxing with each other on the roof. At that moment, everything was right with the world.

* * *

**Later That Afternoon**

" Buchou, have you seen Inui-senpai?" Ryoma asked looking inside the soccer room for Inui.

"No, Why? Do you need something from him?" Tezuka asked with his usual expression on.

"No, I'm just hear to return the juice he I borrowed from him. I never got to use it." Tezuka's left eye twitched EVER so slightly.

"You can give it to me, I will be meeting with him later." He said. Ryoma nodded.

"Thanks buchou" Ryoma said, more than a little happy handing Tezuka what seems to be innocent looking bottles of purple and bluish juice. He shuddered inwardly. Then Ryoma was gone. As if on cue, Fuji came into the room.

"Ah, Kunimitsu" Fuji greeted with his usual self, smile and all. "Did my Ryoma give you something just now?" Tezuka resisted the urge to raise an eyebrow at Fuji's statement of 'HiS RYOMA' Fuji made it perfectly clear for the whole seigaku that afternoon what as going on between Ryoma and him… Tezuka just hoped that the first year knows what he's getting at… He really hoped so. and

"Yes. Why?" he asked. Fuji's smile broadened… He really, really hoped Ryoma knows what he's getting into.

* * *

**Yumiko's Workplace:**

Yumiko answered her phone on the 3rd ring.

"Hello?"

"Yumiko! Its me, Lisa!" Yumiko stopped on her track… typing track that it.

"Lisa! Oh, how have you been?" Yumiko asked in excitement.

"I'm good! Its been forever since we talked!"

"I know!" The two girls laughed.

"Oh, yes. I received you're so called love potion! Thank you. You'll never believe what happened to it! My Brother-"

"Oh yes, Yumiko. About that! I am so sorry, there has been a mistake, I totally forgot!"

! You see, my daughter thought it would be funny if she replaced the potion with a strawberry drink. She spilled all the content of the bottle into the sink and put in her favorite drink! I wasn't suppose to send it to you but it just slipped my mind and- Hello? Yumiko? Are you still there?"

"Wha-? Oh Yes I am! I, I heard. Oh- can you hold on a sec Lisa, I have a message from my brother"

"Sure" Yumiko opened the text Syuusuke sent her and couldn't hold in the laughter of relief and delight.

"Yumiko? What happened? Why are you laughing?" Yumiko calmed herself down and looked the message again.

-He's mine!-

"Thank God it worked out alright… No potions needed." Yumiko said in glee.

"What?"

* * *

**Echizen's Residence.**

"Ryoma, did you hear the news just now?" asked Ryoma's cousin as she was folding clothes next to him in front of the TV in the living room. He was doing his homework while listening to his ipod.

"No"

"it seems there were some 3rd years who got poisoned by a mysterious bluish and purplish liquid found in their juice bottles! They were found unconscious in the cafeteria! Its nothing serious but they seemed to have temporarily lost their sense of taste! How scary" Ryoma stared wide eyed at his cousin and slowly turned back to his homework repeating to himself in his mind 'I have nothing to do with this, absolutely nothing to do with this-'

* * *

**Tezuka's Residence**

Tezuka's eyes widened and nearly snapped his open in half as he listened to the news. He swallowed nervously. 'Oh my Go-…I should have never given Fuji the juices!' He prayed no one will trace the incident back to him… 'ugh~ my head'

* * *

**Fuji's Residence**

Overwhelmed with contentment and with an unceasing glow of happiness after watching the news. Fuji took out his cell phone, went to contacts, pressed boyfriend and then pressed call.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**Please review! I hope you enjoyed it! =3**


End file.
